My way back
by 01LoVsTaR10
Summary: My boyfriend left me. I got sick and someone else finds me. He takes care of me but he also do other thing that he shouldn't do. This is too troublesome. Yaoi. BoyxBoy. Rated M. - Pairings: NejiShika / SasuShika
1. The return

_**My way back.**_

_**Disclaimer.: I do not own Naruto or any characters.**_

Chapter one: The return

"Come on Shika, hurry up we're almost at the gate!" My troublesome kunoichi partner screams at me while waving to the gates of our Village.

This is so troublesome. I wonder if he's still waiting…he did say he wanted to talk to me when I return, and now I'm returning after a week of a troublesome mission which I was assigned with Ino, Kiba and Naruto. It was an A rank mission to find some rouge ninja at the borders of the sound village. It was quite simple but troublesome.

"Shika! Don't you want to see your boyfriend?" Naruto said in a musical tone which made my eyebrow twitch. Troublesome but it did work.

"Yes let's go!" Screamed Naruto again while Kiba is looking at me with a grin on his face. I ignore it until I couldn't hold it.

"What's wrong Kiba?" I say in a bored manner. He poked my right arm.

"haha I can't believe it! Your lazy ass was move by a mention of your boyfriend. He must really be doing something good to you."

I feel heat come to my face. I look at the front and started going faster mumbling troublesome under my breath.

"Aw Shika-chan wants SEX!" Kiba screamed behind me and I look back to glare at the grinning brunette and the two laughing blondes. They stopped because of my glare and then I stop and was followed by the rest. I smirk.

"Of course I mean I am a human with hormones you now."

They all started to laugh and we continued our way to our village where my love is waiting for me. I hope he doesn't ask about the mission details it is so troublesome. I sigh.

+_()-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------()_+

I can't believe I'm doing this for the sake of the clan. I'm going to brake his heart. I can't do it, I love him so much I just …I've got to or …why should I care about this stupid clan that had brought me only pain? This is just another way to make me miserable. I wont allow it. I will not. I will not hurt him, not him. The person who I love…I need him.

"Neji."

I hear a stern voice behind me and I turn to greet him.

"Hiashi-Sama." I bow as to greet in respect. He nods at me in affirmation.

"I would like to discuss the matter on hand we are having."

+_()--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------()_+

"Good work! You are all dismissed!" Tsunade screamed at us.

I leave in matter of seconds to go where I shall find the love of my life. My distraction from pain. The living cloud of my life. I know it's weird but Neji is jus like a living cloud. Passive feature. A grace that is unmatchable. And those eyes that make it all seem so real. I rather watch him then the clouds any day.

I see at my front, I'm close to the training grounds where he usually trains with his old team. It's weird how the teams are no longer but we all stood together like we were still teams. It's a good feeling; knowing you have friends when you need them.

"Oh Shika hey!" Said Ten-ten when she sees me.

I land in the soft grass in front of her and say a simple; "Hey."

"Neji's not here."

"I see that. Where is he?"

"Hyuuga compound. You can stay and wait for him here. He'll be coming soon. Before anything; he has one of those meetings the Hyuuga have."

I shrug and go near a tree to lye down below it to catch some cloud hunting. I'm sleepy. I'm finally getting some sleep.

"HEY SHIKA!"

Maybe not. I just nodded to Lee and close my eyes. Maybe he'll go away if he thinks I'm too tired to talk, witch I kinda am.

"So Shika my youthful friend how was the mission?!"

I am soo unlucky.

I open one eye to see Lee looking at me with curios eyes. I sigh.

"Troublesome." I mumble to self.

"It was …" I need something to get him off my back. Oh of course.

"It was troublesome."

"Really?!" He screamed at me with wide eyes.

"That mean it was a mission you could unleash all your youthfulness!!! That is great!"

"Yeah and tiring." I say a little annoyed by how loud the man is being.

"Oh so you need your rest my youthful friend?"

I'm not youthful LEE.

"Yes Lee."

"Ok then!!" He ran to the brunette Kunoichi to start training like every normal day.

I wonder what's taking Neji so long. This is so troublesome. At least I can see the clouds from here.

"Nara."

I look up and smile to see white orbs looking at me… sadly? Why is he looking at me like that?


	2. The brake up

Chapter two: The brake up.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

"Nara."

I look up to see white orbs looking at me sadly? Why is he looking at me like that?

"Neji what's wrong?"

Wait he called me Nara. I frown.

"Why are you calling me by my second name?"

I stand up to look at him in the eyes. He features change to the emotionless guy he was before being with me.

"Ne-" He cut me off.

"I need to talk to you in private. Follow me." I nodded a little confuse at the way he's acting. I look back to see Tenten and Lee exchanging confuse looks. I returned to look at Neji who started to walk away. I walk side by side to him. Every so often I cheat a glance at him.

I don't like this. I don't like how his acting.

Then suddenly he stops and stares at me with a blank stare.

"Nara I-"

I frown and cut him off before he could continue.

"Shikamaru." I say looking at his eyes to see anything that can help me figure out his attitude.

"We cannot be together any longer." He said blankly avoiding saying my name.

Then I realize what he just said. No longer together. He's…?

"You're braking up with me?"

He nodded.

"W-why?" I stuttered. Damn I feel my eyes tear up and my legs feel wobbly. Please let this be a dream and I'm still at sleep under the tree.

"The Hyuuga council do not approve of our relationship."

"What b-but y-you said you were going to f-fight for us. Y-you said you loved me." I couldn't take it my tears fell from my cheeks. I can't see clearly while crying. I use my hand to clear the out. But my eyes tear up again.

"I-I guess I d-don't love you enough to fight the entire council. I will not loose the trust I have gain from them thru all my work."

"W-wha y-you…what are you saying that you don't love me? Then why did you say it before I left to the village! Is the council making you do this, threatening to use the seal on you?! Please I can hel-"

"No! I'm sorry Nara. Good bye."

"Wait!"

I stretch my arms to grab him but he disappears. I fall to the ground letting the tears fall. And like the fate is on my side like Ne- Hyuuga would say it started raining. I didn't move. Not an inch, not like I want to. I feel like I am stuck in time. Lost in…

"Fuck!"

I can't believe this is happening. I thought he really loved me. I guess like he said. The love wasn't enough. I feel like shit.

I stand with the help of a close tree. Keeping balance with my now weak legs I try to walk to my apartment.

Shit, I feel so heavy and my heart hurts so much, and I'm so far from my apartment. I grab my chest where my heart is supposed to be. I take deep breath and lean over a tree. I close my eyes. I sigh and let another tear caressed my cheek then I feel something warm cup my cheek. It's warm. I lean to the touch. It feels so good. It tensed when I leaned to the warmness but then it started to caress my cheek with so much tenderness. But who's hand is this from? I didn't want to open my eyes. They hurt so much for the tears I shed before. I just want this warm feeling to stay.

My body felt weak and my legs started to fail on me and I start to fall but someone catches me. I feel my head fall in a hard warm something; that I don't know what it is but it's not troublesome, I like the warmth…a lot. After that I fall to deep blackness as I feel the cold wind thru my body.

+_()------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------()_+

I wonder what happen to him. I've never seen him like this. What could have happened and his eyes why didn't he open them? He was crying I felt the tear run down his cheek. I thought I was seeing things when I saw him with his eyes close and water coming out of his eyes. I thought it was the rain. He seemed so weak and vulnerable. Not like the lazy genius attitude patterns he had. His tear left more emotion that what I've seen in him thru his entire life.

He's warm but he's cold since he's nuzzling to my body. I'm taking him to my mansion. I couldn't have leave him back there. He would have die. He's already sick. A fever if I'm not mistaken.

I shrug at the thought.

I could always ask Sakura to examine him. Looking down at the body in my arms I frown. What could have happened to him? Wasn't he on a mission or something? Why am I so curious all of the sudden? He's lighter than what I thought he would. Shit what am I thinking?

When I arrived at the mansion I was residing in I start undressing him. After he was on his birthday suit I lay him on the bed to look for some clothes for him to wear.

After looking in my closet and drawers I found black cargo pants and a navy blue shirt that don't fit me anymore. But I guess it will fit him just fine. He doesn't have much muscle don't get me wrong he is quite build; just not like me.

When I got the chance to look at the Nara guy. Reality struck me in the face. Damn he has a nice body. I feel my finger twitch and I couldn't help but touch. He shivers when I touched his left thigh. He's cold. Well of course he is. I grab a towel and start drying his body. When the towel touched his treasure the lazy teen moaned. Shit.

I wait but he doesn't wake up. I sigh and turn him around to start dressing him. I don't think I want to be face to face with his dick. First I put my navy shirt on him. That was quite easy with a little help from my snakes jutsu. Then I remember that maybe I should put him some boxers on. But I don't want to. He can go commando. I sigh and grab one of my black boxers and carefully not to touch anything that is hairy. When I get a close and personal look at his ass I go frankly…horny. Shit. He has a really nice ass. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit! I raise the boxers as quickly as possible making the tan boy groan in his sleep. I froze.

Nothing happens; that's good, very good. I do the same with the cargo pants but a little bit gentler.

I lay him on my bed and move some new sheets out of the closet; since the others got wet when I threw him on it before drying him.

Why am I doing this again? Oh right because I am such a good person and maybe the Hokage will trust me more on higher rank missions without the dobe.

Rrr that dobe.

+_()---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------()_+

Oh shit I feel like shit. Wow what got me in this shitty manner. I feel warm. It feels good, but I don't. Why do I feel like I forgot something? I feel sick. And why am I sick? I sit up and start to look hazily around. It was a little dark because the lights were out, but I could see for the light that came from the window above the desk filled with scrolls.

Wait. I don't have a desk fill with scroll or a window on top of my desk. Where am I?!

I look around desperately to find some clue. When I was about to get out of bed I notice my clothes. Wait this are so not my clothes. The shirt had a symbol in the left arm. It was…It was…impossible!

Why would _he_ help _me?_! Wait Shikamaru calm down maybe it's a dream.

The door opens and I can only say two words.

"Uchiha Sasuke?"


	3. I adopt u

Chapter three: I adopt you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

The door opens and I can only say two words.

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Oh so you're awake. Good then I guess the food isn't going to get cold." He says while putting a tray of food in my lap.

"Uh?"

The rave raises a thin eyebrow at my confuse features.

"What…happened…?"

"You don't remember last night?"

I shake my head as to answer that I don't remember. Why can't I remember?

"You were in the forest close to my training grounds when I found you half dozed out."

Realization hit me.

"The hand. You were the one."

"Uh?"

Did the great Uchiha Sasuke just 'Uh?'. He looks funny and cute. Wait cute? What's wrong with me?

"You were the one…forget it."

I lowered my head to look at the food.

"Thank you for helping me and for the breakfast."

"Hn."

I smile at the familiar monotone answer but it hurts in my chest.

"Sakura told me what happened."

"What?" I was confused what did she tell him. She could tell nothing. For as far as I'm concern she knows nothing right?

"About the break up. You and the Hyuuga."

"Oh." I lowered my head and started eating. It was surprisingly good. Anything to get me to think of something else then…then shit I can't even say his name in my mind.

"What happened?"

Why do you care? You stupid self-centered bastard.

I shrug not wanting to answer him. It was too troublesome and painful. My head hurts.

"Sakura said it will be like that for a while."

Sakura? Oh right she must've been here. Wonder what time it is. Whatever scratch that how the fuck did she know about me and…and _him_?! I frown and finished my food. I look up to see Sasuke looking at me with analyzing eyes. Why is he so curious?

"How did…Sakura know?"

"The Hyuuga told Tenten and she told Sakura. It's must probably everyone knows."

I sigh. This is so not right. I look at the empty plates in the tray and try to get up but was seated back down by pale arms.

Shit am I that weak or is he that strong? Maybe is because I'm sick?

"Don't stand up; you're sick."

Well duh. What gave it away? "I know."

"Than stop it genius. Sakura told me to keep you here until she came back."

"Since when do you listen to her?"

"Since she became the right arm of the Hokage."

"Parasite."

"Lazy ass."

"Bastard."

He glares at me and I smirk.

"Idiot."

Know I glare at him and he smirks. Whatever this is too troublesome to continue.

"Are you sulking Nara?"

"No."

I look away feeling the heat reach my ears. Shit. A chuckle was heard before the Uchiha left the room with the tray of empty plates.

I hate those selfish bastards. But I guess he is not that selfish since he helped me; but only to get recognition from the Hokage since Sakura it's so close to her.

I groan as the pain from everywhere returns. I feel weak and that's bad. I want to be lazy not weak! This is too troublesome and painful.

I hate those bastards.

The doors open and the raven of my oh so call thoughts enters. That bastard. He thinks he's so cool because he's not in this bed…wait who's bed is this?

"Who's bed is this?"

He raised an eyebrow. Yep that's a bastard's trait.

"Mine."

I frown at his answer.

Where did he sleep then?

"Where did you sleep then?"

"Why do you care?"

Tsk. Bastard.

"Whatever."

"In the couch."

"Uh?"

"I slept there."

"In the couch?"

He nodded still looking at me in the eye. Shit I always have his thing in my eyes when I stare to bastards in the eye.

"Why didn't you put me in the couch instead."

"Tsk. Like I was going to put you there soaked wet so you would ruin it."

"Oh."

"Whatever."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" He sounds a little irritated.

"For bothering you like this."

"Whatever just forget about it."

I didn't say anything in return. I feel weird. I try to keep my eyes open but I can't.

+_()----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------()_+

Shit.

"Nara?" I shake him but he doesn't wake up. What happened? Did I say something wrong? No that couldn't be. Then what? I let him fall asleep and I hear some knocking at the door down stairs. That must be Sakura.

I go down and open the door to see guess who? I was right.

"Hey Sasuke-kun."

I nodded and let her pass.

"Ino, Choji and Naruto started asking about Shikamaru. I think you'll have more visits." She said sheepishly.

I glare at her. She laughs nervously.

"Sakura." I warn her.

"Sorry but well the hospital is full. We had an epidemic. I'm on break so I decided to drop by instead of calling you to check on Shika."

"What?"

"Don't worry when my shifts over we'll go to the Hokage for this situation. I'm sure she'll know what to do." I nodded.

We went upstairs and she did a couple of hands sign to check on the Nara guy.

He looks peaceful when he's at sleep. But he still looks lazy but cute. Wait what? Oh this is just great just great!

"His chakra is low. He has a slight fever and has emotional problems."

"What does emotional problems got to do with anything?"

"Lots. It makes everything else worst."

Sakura left like three hours ago and now I'm in front of a mumbling lazy ninja. I wonder what is he saying.

The nearer I get the more curios I get. Then finally I can hear him.

"Not enough love. Hurts. Why?" The tears appear and he shuts his eyes harder like trying to close his eyes from his dream. I shake him up to wake him. When he does he tells me the thing I least expected.

"Damn Uchiha you smell good."

Fuck. I feel a dash of heat in my face. I stood up and left the room without saying anything. Shit. I didn't expect that. What time is it?

I't's almost 4. I should start a bath for that lazy hot ass,…Damn.

+_()--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------()_+

I want chocolate. The Uchiha smelled like chocolate. I want chocolate. I need chocolate. He must have some more. I hear water running. That means the Uchiha is taking a bath.

I grin.

Let's start the chocolate hunt. I stood up difficultly. When I was up and ready to go I look at my pants. Those aren't my pants. I check under the pants. Those aren't my boxers. That damn Uchiha saw me naked!

I feel a blush appear. Shit I need my chocolate now!

I open the door and my face slams something hard and warm. I nuzzle in instinct. It smells like chocolate too!

I look up too see an amuse raven.

"Like me much?"

"No!"

I jump back a little embarrassed.

"Why do you smell like chocolate?" I ask kind off shy. Damn it I want my chocolate. This life is getting too troublesome without chocolate!

"I have some down stairs…"

"Really?" I try to run down stair but he grabs me by my waist.

"You stink Nara. Go take a bath."

I glare at him and he chuckles.

"The towels are in the bathroom and your clothes too. They are clean and dry. I'll wait down stair."

I look at his back as he left.

Weird but he has a nice ass too. Troublesome.

After I took a bath and wore my own clothes back I went down stair to look for my chocolate. I mean Sasuke. Mm I like him. He likes chocolate.

"Oh hey we're leaving when Sakura comes."

"Oh. Ok." I nodded.

Where's my chocolate. I look around then I hear a chuckle. My eyes meet amused black eyes and I frown. What's so funny you bastard?

"I really didn't see you as one with a sweet tooth. Here."

He throws me a little bag that smells like chocolate. I open it and see lots of pieces in different shapes like pieces of a big chocolate. Wow, imagine a chocolate with the size of my arms. Yum. I grab a piece of chocolate and put it in my mouth.

My eyes widen.

This tastes…

"It's good isn't?" The Uchiha asks me with a smirk. I nodded happily.

"It's the only sweet thing I eat."

"Chocolate?" I ask curiously. I wouldn't blame him if he said yes. Chocolate should be named the God's gift. They are really good and they help when one has emotional problems.

"No. _That_ specific chocolate you have in your hand."

"Oh. It is really good. Where do you get it?"

"Hn." He smirks and looks away where the door was. Some knocking could be heard. He's not going to tell me?! Evil Bastard!

He opens the door and there is Sakura with a smile then she looks at me.

"Oh hey Shika! How are you feeling?" She asks while heading my way. I quickly hide the chocolate bag in my pant's pocket. She look's at me strangely.

"Fine."

"What was that?" She asks pointing at my pocket where I put _my_ chocolate.

"Nothing. Where are we going?" I try to make her forget about my precious cargo. Not Sasuke's but _mine._ Too bad for him, he didn't tell me where to find them. Now they are all mine.

"Oh. Sasuke didn't tell you?"

I shook my head as a 'no' and I look to where Sasuke was. He was leaning on the open door, hands in his pockets and he has his eyes close. I look back at the bubblegum hair girl. Haha bubblegum. Well she is sticky sometimes.

"Well we're taking you to the Hokage. Maybe she'll know for sure of what you have and she'll know what to do with you since the hospital is full. We have an epidemic. Oh but don't worry you don't have what they have."

"Oh." Why do I feel like a thing.

"Let's go." Says the now angry raven.

We both nod, and then we head to the door. Sasuke wait's until we're out to close the door.

+_()-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------()_+

Oh Sakura will you just shut up! I bet your making Shikameru's headache worst.

I sneak a glance to the shorter guy beside me.

He seems to be thinking of something.

"But then how can I take care of a patient if I'm taking care of another one right Sasuke-kun?"

"Shikamaru has a headache." I whisper to her so the boy next to me couldn't hear me. She nods in understanding and I sigh.

Finally the woman shuts up. I really don't care if he has a headache it got her to shut up.

We are finally in the Hokage tower. We enter nodding to the guards. Shikamaru and I wait for Sakura to explain the situation to the Hokage until she call's us in. We do as we're told.

"Shikamaru come over here let me check you." The Hokage tells him with a tender smile.

I think Sakura told her about the Hyuuga. He must know that.

He sighs and heads to where the Hokage told him to go; in front of her.

"You have a slight fever and your chakra network is low. What were you doing after the mission? You were supposed to rest." She looks at him angry and he turns to the other side with a sad look.

"Miss Hokage the thing that happened to him was th-"

He cut her off.

"I'm sorry Miss Hokage my apartment was too far and troublesome and I decided to stay and sleep in the forest for a while. It started raining and I didn't notice. Sasuke here took me to his mansion when he saw me."

She frowns but then nodded.

"Ok. I'll believe you. You have chakra disorder and the fever is making it worst by taking it away so it takes more then what is needed. Did you transfer chakra to him earlier Sakura?"

"Yes I did."

"Ok then." She created a large amount of chakra in her hands and transfered it to his body.

"You must stay with someone. That person must transfer chakra to you at least two times a day. I think it is better if you stay with the Hyuuga they have better chakra control than anyone else."

"No!" Sakura and Shikamaru screamed at the same time.

That means that Sakura hasn't told her about the Hyuuga thing. I guess she's getting better.

The Hokage seems surprise then she frowns.

"I better get some answer at why the answer was screamed at me. Now."

They look at each other and Shikamaru nods at the pink hair.

"You see Tsunade-Sama…Neji dumped Shikamaru yesterday…that's why…"

"I understand. Shikamaru you are not supposed to lie to the Hokage."

He nodded his head looking at the floor.

"But…in this moment I will ignore that. You will still need to stay with someone with good chakra control. Sakura cannot be because of her job in the Hospital."

He says nothing.

He looks sad. Shit. I'm getting soft. Maybe this could work. I grin to my self.

"I can take care of him."

Everyone looks at me surprised.

Oh come on people I am not that bad.

"Are you sure Sasuke?" Asks Sakura and I nod at her and then she turns to look at the Hokage. I turn to look at Shikameru who is looking at me with a confuse face.

I smirk. He tries to glare.

This will be fun I can feel it.

"Tsunade-Sama. Sasuke is perfect to take care of Shika. He has master his chakra control like the Hyuuga's. He lives alone so he will have the space for him."

Tsunade-Same nodded.

"Ok then is this ok with you Shikamaru?"

He hesitated. He nodded.

"Good then. Sasuke take care of our best tactician." She gave a stern look that say 'you better look after him you punk'

I guess she still doesn't trust me. I look at Shikamaru and nodded to the door so he will follow me.

"Good bye Sasuke-Kun, Shika!" The pink haired woman screamed behind us.

"This is so troublesome." I hear from the lazy ass behind me.

"How about we drop that Shika-_Chan_. I adopt you."


	4. Make me

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter four: Make me

"This is so troublesome." I hear from the lazy ass behind me.

I turn to look at him.

"How about we drop that Shika-_Chan_. I adopt you."

"Uh?" I smirk at his confuse face.

"I adopt you."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're in my care now Shika-Chan."

"Stop calling me that."

"Make me."

He glared at me and I chuckle. He it's just too cute when he tries to glare at me.

We keep walking to my mansion. I look around and I see Hyuuga with his teammates. I glance at the boy beside me. He doesn't seem to have notice. I smirk. Maybe I can do something fun. He was in an armory shop with the other two. I look around and see the perfect spot. There's a coffee shop. I nodded to the shop direction to Shika and he nodded.

We seated our self out side the shop. I look at Shika who seemed to be very interested in the cup of coffee the waitress gave him.

Then I see the Hyyuga getting out and I grab Shika's waist and pull him close. I feel the stare I wanted and I smirk. I look at Shika. He seemed confuse.

"What are you doing Sasuke?"

I lean to his ear and whisper. "Having fun." I feel him shiver.

He feels so good in my arms I just have to do it. I pulled him to my lap and that got me a punch in the gut from him.

"What are you doing? People are watching."

"So?"

"So stop it." I smirk

"Make me Shika-_Chan."_

He glares at me and turns to look away. I pull him closer to me and I meet the Hyuuga's angry gaze. I ignore it but try to have more fun. I start whispering in Shika's ear. He seems to get angrier. Lee was now trying to get him to leave. He looks our way and his eyes widen. The bushy brow tells the bon girl and she too looks our way and her eyes widen as well.

I can't believe Shikamaru hasn't felt Neji's murdering aura. Maybe is because he's sick? I see Tenten and Lee talking to the Hyuuga. They leave after looking at us one last time.

I can't believe Shika let me do this. He probably thinks it's too troublesome to take my hands off since I'm stronger then him. I move so I could see his face. He's…at sleep. Cute. I should take him home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------+

Mm…I'm in a bed. I don't remember how. Yeah I guess I'm doing that a lot lately. I look around. I'm in Sasuke's bed again. Doesn't he have other rooms. I breathed the air around me. It smells good. I turn and inhale the smell the pillow had. Oh god…he smells so good.

"Uhum!" I slightly jump to look at the door to see a very amuse raven.

"I guess you do like how I smell." He said with a smirk.

I blush and buried my face in the pillow again.

This is not good. He caught me smelling his pillow! He must think I'm a creep or something! Oh god. Wait. Why do I even care? He's a bastard. I shouldn't care. I feel a hand trying to take the pillow I was hugging, but I grabbed it harder. He's not getting _my_ pillow.

"Let go Nara, you're going to suffocate." He said with an annoyed voice.

"No." I say with my face still buried in the pillow.

"Fine then."

I hear him laying something in the desk then I feel a weight beside me in the bed and I froze.

He's on the bed…with me. What is he doing?

I feel arms snake around my waist. I feel like I'm going to die in the spot. He raised me up. I still had the pillow in my hands, my head buried in it.

He sited me on his lap. His lap is actually comfortable. Wait that's it! Yesterday he had me on his lap in that coffee shop. I must have felt at sleep. Why did he do that in public?

"Shika-Chan let go of the pillow."

I didn't respond. I started moving away from his lap and he stops me by grabbing me by the waist with both arms. He feels good when he touches me like that. Shit I shouldn't be thinking of him this way I recently just being dump. What's wrong with me?

He tries to take the pillow again meaning he has a weaker grip on my waist I started to move but that got quite the respond from the raven.

"Mnghn."

I froze.

He moaned. Shit. Did I just…his…

I blush.

I just felt something down there. It's poking my ass and I think I know what it is.

"Shit…" Says the raven closing his eyes tight.

He seems to be concentrating. I try to get off of him, but he grabbed me and glared.

"Don't. Move." I didn't move. Actually I think I just froze. His eyed had something I only seen in…Neji. After a couple of minutes the uhum!, thing that was poking me was now…not poking me anymore.

I still didn't move. He opens his eyes and we stared at each other eyes for a moment. He stands up carrying me up with him. He lays me down again in the bed.

"Food's in the desk. I'm going out. See you soon." He said without looking at me. He left the room and I couldn't help but stare at where the raven just left. The room seem to get a little colder. I look at the desk and sighed. I got up and grabbed the plates. I ate my breakfast in the floor while thinking of what just happened.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------+

I can't believe my body betrayed me like that. I almost lost it there. If he would have move just a little bit more I would have thrown him in the bed or the floor and fucked him. Damn I had to think of disgusting things…a lot of disgusting things.

I need some chocolate. Oh I forgot the little Nara kept them all. That little thief. Maybe I should buy some more.

I got up and left the house locking it since now I have something of importance in there.

Looking around I sigh and put my hands in my pocket. Walking to my destination I can't help but think at the coffee shop. The Hyuuga seemed so mad. Why did he brake up with Shikamaru if he still loved him? Whatever I shouldn't care, but I am curious. Maybe it has something to do with the clan. Tsk every clan is fuck up.

When I reached my destination I entered the little shop.

"Oh little Sasuke!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Where is he? He said he would be back soon. I feel weak and that damn Uchiha isn't here to give me some chakra.

I groan out loud and started to hit my self in the head with the stool bar in the kitchen.

I can't believe he just left like that. What's taking him so long? If I didn't know any better I would believe he's doing something to control that bulge he had in his pants with the first girl he could find…but I do know better…maybe.

I sigh again and let my head hit the cold bar.

It feels good, really good. I want chocolate.

Reaching with my hand in my left pocket I take out the little bag; Sasuke gave me. I open it and reach for a piece. There's not much left. How troublesome. I wonder if I can make that damn Uchiha tell me where he buy's the God's gift chocolate.

"Mmmhg my head hurts! Stupid Uchiha. I can't believe he left me here to die without enough chocolate…maybe he has it hidden?"

"Talking to your self Shika-Chan?" Said the well known voice of the Uchiha.

"Where were you? You left me here to die!" I say signaling him with a shaky finger.

He raised an eyebrow.

"What a drama queen." He said rolling his eyes and shaking his head then he started walking towards me.

"And you are the emo king!" I say walking away from him and heading as fast as I could with my shaking legs to his room.

I felt him following me but I didn't turn to acknowledge him. When we arrived at his room I sited my self and he stood in front of me. I glared at his feet.

"Lay down."

I look up to glare at him but he only stared at me. When I didn't move he rolled his eyes. He put his hands on my knee and bended down to look at me in the eyes. I kept glaring and he leaned closer.

"Move." He said looking thru my eyes. I felt a shiver run thru my spine. I didn't move.

"Make me." I said with a daring tone.

He raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Daring aren't we Shika-_chan_?" He breathed to my face with a husky sound.

"I told you to stop calling me that."

"But it sounds so good on you Shika-chan."

"Stop it." I get a little dizzy and I blink two times. Sasuke frowned and pushed me to the bed and started to make the seals to transfer me his chakra.

When he finished I was too tired to stay awake. I slowly closed my eyes and I heard the raven on top of me say something funny.

"Troublesome."

I smirk mentally and black out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He's asleep again. I know that he's sick and lazy but this guy falls asleep faster then I can say go. Huh he is troublesome. I'm spending too much time with him.

I stood from beside my bed where Shika was sleeping and I head down stairs to make some dinner.

Let's see I feel like eating…no…I should stop eating that…maybe some…?

"Ramen!"

No, not that. Wait!

"Naruto what are you doing in here?" I tried to control my voice as much as I could.

"Teme you don't have any ramen! That's not good, we should go buy some before Shika wakes up!" He screamed heading my way.

When he was going to grab my hand I moved it so he'll grab only air.

"Teme come on!"

"Dope…don't you have someone else to bother?"

"No…well Sakura is on a date with bushy brows and Hinata is hanging with Neji, because he's angrier then usual. You should have seen him!"

Hn. Interesting. It must be about the coffee shop thing.

"Teme? Are we going to buy some ramen?"

"Yeah sure dope and you can tell me what happen to that Hyuuga?"

"Sure thing!"

I smirk.

This is just too perfect.


	5. Tell me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter Five: Tell me**

I open my eyes slowly. My eyes don't hurt. My head feels clear and my body doesn't ache! Am I healed? Wait my chakra is still low. I guess I don't have a fever. Good. That means no more medicine from Dr. Bastard. I hate him and his stupid planes and trains. He's such a bastard. I wonder where he is?

A week have pass since the brake up. I still feel like shit in my heart but at least my body doesn't feel the same.

I sigh.

Whatever. Life and love are too troublesome.

I sit up from my bed. Yes my bed. Uchiha rich ass gave me a room since I kept taking his bed the first three days. He didn't seem to mind much, but I did. I felt like I was stealing from him, so he gave me the room that was beside his. Such a worry pants.

I head to the door to go down stair and maybe have a little pay back for when I was sick.

I peak at the Kitchen and make some hands seal to my Shadow possession jutsu. I see the shadow go to my target and I got him, success!

"Hah I've got you Sasuke." But then he disappeared.

A troublesome clone…then where is he?

"Looking for me?" Asked from behind my ear.

Shit. I hate him soooooo much. He's too troublesome to handle.

I shrug and walk to the kitchen ignoring him following me with his deep stare.

I sited my self in one of the bar stool's and I turn a little bit to stare at him.

"I'm sick what's for breakfast?" I ask knowing he'll figure out I'm not sick.

If I keep him suffering he'll tell the Hokage I'm fine and then it's goodbye Mr. Stick stock in my ass and hello to freedom.

He frowned but then he smirked.

Shit he has something planned. Oh I hate him with all the troublesome cells in my body.

"Since you're clearly _sick_ I should give you the medicine now."

I frown.

"Sasuke I know you know I'm not sick so drop the spoon." I say glaring at the spoon the Uchiha just took from the sink.

"Hn. Fine. Now that you're healthy we can go out." Said the oh so cool voice of the raven while doing his heavens breakfast. He's a good cook.

"Uh?...Out?...but my chakra…"

"I can transfer you my chakra at any time. I just don't like to only train three hours a day."

"You are training and leaving me alone when I was sick?"

I feel like a drama queen but how can he leave me alone like that. Something could have happen...forget it.

"Well yeah. How'd you expect the grocery get's here too, magic?"

"No." I mumbled and turn away to wait for my breakfast.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

God he looks so ukish when he pouts.

I finished doing our breakfast and lay it out in the table bar. He grabs his and starts eating it after saying thank you. I go to the fridge and take out the orange juice with two glasses and lay them down in the same place. Taking a sit I start eating.

When we finished Shika decided to be help for once and did the dishes while I handed him his clean clothes. I had to go to his apartment to pick up some clothes for him. I feel like a nanny or a mother.

I sigh as I wait for Shika to get dress. When he exited the bathroom we headed out side. I closed the door without locking it and that got me an angry look from the smaller boy.

"You don't close the house?"

"I have nothing valuable. Besides no one dares to come here."

"Wait you closed the door when you left me there sick right?"

"…Maybe." I smirk at the glare the tan teen threw at me and started to walk away, hands in my pocket.

After about five minutes of silence when we exited the Uchiha estate the smaller teen turns to me.

"Hey Sasuke are you never going to tell me where do you get the God's gift chocolate?"

I chuckle at the name he gave the chocolate and decided not to answer him. Maybe after he gets better he'll come to my house to ask for some of that 'God's gift chocolate'. I sigh. I am so pathetic. I'll take what I want when I want. I wont wait for the signs. Shika is here and I want him. And I will get him even if the Hyuuga tries to get in my way.

"You're not going to tell me are you?"

I smirk and I hear him sigh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He is such an ass! Why can't he just tell me? Bastard wants everything for him self. Selfish bastard.

"Hurry up, I do not have all day." Said the raven from a couple of feet in front of me.

I walk faster to catch up to him and we walk in silence for about the whole trip until I notice where we were going.

"We're going training?"

"No. I'm training, you're watching."

"Whatever."

He is such a cold bastard.

Looking around I see a flash of yellow and orange stop our walking, well mine Sasuke just walked around him ignoring the hyper teen completely.

"Teme! What are you doing you can't take Shika out, he's sick." The blonde tells the still walking raven who stops and turned to give a blank face but then he frowned.

Naruto was hugging me in a protective matter that made me a little uncomfortable.

"Naruto." Sasuke said in a disturbing voice. He walked towards us and glared at Naruto.

"Let go of him. I can take care of him just fine. Now leave." He said while pulling me to the training grounds.

"Wait! You guys are going to train? I want to go I'm bored."

Sasuke didn't answer but I heard him mumbling. 'I hate that annoying dope'

This is so troublesome.

We walk to the training grounds and I lay down in a base of a tree. I look up in the sky to watch the clouds. When I see the relaxing white beauty it reminds me of pearl white eyes. I close my eyes and turn away with an ache in my chest.

I hold where my heart is supposed to be to try and relax the ache. I open my eyes and I start watching the match of Sasuke and Naruto.

I guess forgetting it's much harder then I thought and painful.

"Oi Naruto, Sasuke!" We all turn to a black haired in a green spandex.

My eyes widen but I don't see anyone else with him. He's alone. I sigh but I can't help but feel a little disappointed.

"Oh. Hello Shika! I didn't see you there. How've you been?"

I blink twice and then smile a little bit even if it hurt to smile. It felt troublesome to pretend but I didn't want Lee telling HIM I'm still hang over him.

"…Fine."

"Oh! Then how are you feeling physically? I heard from Sakura that you were sick. Neji and I were going to see how you were but we had lot's of missions this week."

I frown and turn away. He seem to feel like he said something wrong but before he could say anything Sasuke calls him.

"Want to spar?"

"Hey teme I'm sparring against you remember?"

"Hn. Who said we were done? I'm just saying two against me it's much entertaining."

"You think you can beat us?!?"

"Hn." A smirk adorned his pale features. It send shiver thru my spine.

"I too accept the challenge. We shall unleash our full youthfulness!" Said Lee with a pose that somehow it felt like there was a waterfall behind him and the sunrise making his smile blinding.

This is so troublesome.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh shit that feels great. So long I haven't train like that. I think I over did it a little.

I sit up and see my two exhausted partners sweating and breathing hard in the floor. I look under a tree and I see Shika with his eyes close. I feel my eyes softened.

He looks so vulnerable but I know better than to mess with him. He has gotten me a lot of times at home with his little schemes of pay back's. I like having him with me. It's not annoying like other people are. Not mentioning people but I am glaring at two.

My eyes return to Shika and I didn't notice his eyes were open and looking at me. Searching for an answer of why I feel like this I match his eyes with my own and we start looking thru our self for an answer.

Our thoughts were disturbed by footsteps that were coming towards us. Those chakra signatures…are…

I turn to Shika who is frowning. He knows that he's coming.

"Men I'm banished!" Says Naruto stretching a little bit and sitting up.

"Me too!" Says Lee.

"Hey you guys." Says the voice of the bun girl.

I haven't taken my eyes away from Shika's, which are now starring at the floor and making fists with his hands on the grass. He looks up at me and I smile. He relaxes but doesn't turn to look at the new arrivers, but I do.

Glaring at the Hyuuga who is starring at Shika with analyzing eyes. I want to kick his ass, how dare he come here knowing Shika is here?

The Hyuuga turns to look at me and we start glaring at each other. No way in hell I'm giving up.

"Hey Shika! I heard you were sick. How are you feeling?" Asked Ten-ten to _my_ Shika.

The lazy teen turns to her and gives her a fake smile that made my heart ache. Why does he smile like that? I feel weird when he does that. I want him to smile a real smile. STOP smiling like that Shika!

"...Fine." He said looking at my way with pleading eyes that say 'let's go please' and I nodded.

I stood up and a hand stops me. Looking down I see Lee and Naruto giving me challenging stares.

"You're not leaving yet Teme. This match isn't over."

"Yes it is. I need to transfer chakra to Shika and without chakra I can't do that." I say glaring at the two.

"I can do it." Said the person I definitely didn't want to let Shika be with right now.

"No. I will." I say turning to glare at him.

"Oh come on Sasuke."

"Yeah what are you scared?"

I glare at the blonde.

"Dope shut up." I take my hand away from the grip and walk towards Shika.

When I reach to carry him a kick witch I dodge was directed at me, followed by a combination of punches that I dodge. The two kept attacking and making me go farther away from Shika. This is not good. When I do a couple of twist moves and kick Naruto in the gut and a punch in Lee's face I could see the Hyuuga carring a struggling Shika, we made eye contact and then he was transported away. My eyes widened.

"Shika!"

"Don't worry Teme he's alright." I felt all my senses boil and I couldn't take it anymore.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let go of me!" I say struggling to get away from the grip that the other teen had on my waist. I twisted my body and fell from the hyuuga's shoulder to his arms he embraced me and my back was against his chest. He held me there. I couldn't get loose. He puts his head on top of my head and I had to stop the urge to hit him with a head buck.

"What are you doing Hyuuga?" I ask with a little bit of venom in my voice. He didn't respond or move.

"Aren't you going to answer me?!? Then let go of me!" I started to struggle again but to no avail.

"Why do you struggle so much?" He asked behind my ear, that send waves of shivers thru out my body.

The nerves to ask that question. He is such a bastard, much more than Sasuke.

"Why do _you_ think?"

"I'm sorry."

I froze my eyes widen.

Why is he saying this? What is happening?

"W-why a-are you saying t-this?" I cursed my stuttering mentally.

"For leaving you without a fight."

I didn't answer I wasn't sure what to say. I'm not sure what to do.

"Do you still…love me?"

My eyes watered and I closed my eyes to make everything go away. My heart feels weird. Why is he asking me this? Does he want me back? I couldn't answer, what if this just a joke and he would leave after he's satisfie with the answer.

"W-why are y-you asking me this?"

"Because I love you."

I can't believe this. Is this real? Why? Sasuke. Sasuke? Why am I thinking of him now? Why does your face appear? I think I think FUCK! I don't know what I think! What's so good about having 200 IQ if it can't help me figure out this feelings!?!

"Shika."

He called me by my name.

"Tell me."


	6. Let me help u

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter six: Let me help you**

"Shika."

He called me by my name.

"Tell me."

But I don't know what to say. I want to say yes, because that would be my way back to happiness, but…Sasuke. Why do I feel like this? I think I love Sasuke too, but how…?

"Shika." He turns me to look at him but I refused and looked at the ground. He cupped my cheek and made me look to his beautiful white clouds of heaven. I closed my eyes.

"No Shika, look at me don't close your eyes."

I open my eyes and I feel the tears are almost falling. His gaze is soft.

"Tell me. I need to know, do you still love me?"

My tears fall and with his thumb he cleans them up.

"I-I…" I swallow and was about to continue but I was interrupted.

"Shika! Hyuuga let him go!" My eyes widen and Sasuke walk towards us but Neji doesn't move.

I try to move away but the grip of Neji got tighter. I look up to see them glaring at each other.

Trying to talk but nothing comes out. I feel dizzy…I think I'm almost out of chakra. Once again I tried but my voice fail me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I can't believe this Uchiha. He thinks just because he's taking care of Shika, it means he belongs to him, and the nerves to order me around. I will not loose Shika without a fight! I should have never have let him go, I was foolish to think the clan was more important than my love. The mistake will not be repeated.

I hold my love tighter to me so the Uchiha would not be able to take him easily. I start glaring back at that raven.

Then suddenly I feel the weight in my hand get limp and it's shaking. I look down and my eyes widen in concern.

"Shika!" I lay him down in the floor. In a flash the raven was also by my side checking him.

"I need to transfer him my chakra. Move." He said while glaring at me.

"I can do it." I growl at him. He thinks he's the only who can do it? He is so wrong.

"No. I'm in charge for his well been."

"Sasuke-Kun!"

We ignored the pink haired that was running towards us.

"Shika! What happened?!?" She asked with concern eyes.

"This moron took him away from me."

"What are you talking about you fool I'm trying to transfer my chakra to him, but you don't want me to!"

"Neither do you want me to do it either!"

"Shut up both of you!" Sakura made seals of the transfer jutsu and her blue chakra was starting to run thru her to Shika.

When she finished she got reed of the sweat that was falling from her front and turned to glare at us. It didn't do much. We were too much of a bastards to really care.

"What do you think you are doing? You could have killed him!"

We didn't say anything; she was right of course. We let our feelings toward the lazy teen to cloud our actions.

When we didn't answer she frowned and turned to look at the ass beside me.

"Do you want me to tell the Hokage of this?"

He shook his head and stared at her eyes without turning. Why is she asking him? Tell her! He deserves to be punished. I don't want him close to Shika.

"Neji." I turn my attention to the pink haired.

"The Hokage gave him this responsibility to protect and take care of Shika until he recovers. He has every right to not let you transfer chakra but…"

She turns to the Uchiha.

"You don't have enough chakra to transfer to him. That makes you an irresponsible-

"I know…I'm sorry. It will not happen again." He said giving me a glance.

Why didn't he say anything? I thought he was going to tell her about the plan we made to take Shika away from him so I could talk to him alone.

"Ok then Sasuke-kun, take him back. He needs rest." He nodded and stood up to pick Shika up bridal style. I felt the urge to stop him. I felt angry…but powerless. I know how close the pink haired is to the Hokage, and I don't want to risk anything stupid. But I wont give up. I will fight for you Shika.

In that moment the raven disappeared with my Shika. I sigh as the girl in front of me stands up and walks away saying goodbye to me.

I stay there for a couple of moments and then I feel that aura I've been feeling all this week. It's small but powerful, it's like someone is sending me comfort from a far. But as hard as I try I can never see who it is. Even with my byakugan.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally you're back in my arms. That Hyuuga I can't believe he got everyone in to doing that just so he could get Shika to talk to him. I will not allow that. He's mine now. I love him too much to let him go.

Arriving in the Uchiha compound I feel the presence of someone familiar. Very familiar, but the feeling disappeared. I shrug it off and kept going to the mansion. When I got there I lay him down on his bed. He has a room here next to mine since he didn't want to keep taking mine every time he fainted.

God I have never felt like this towards another person. Not even close. I don't know and I don't want to imagine how it will feel if he decides to leave me for the Hyuuga.

I sigh again and keep starring at the sleeping face. Every time I watch him at sleep it relaxes me it makes me happy. I don't know how or why, he makes me feel like this, but I don't want to loose him.

All the fun I have miss thru my child hood I've been recovering slowly with the dope and now I have him here and he get's me in the mood to play with him. I just want to annoy him get him angry. Play payback with him is the best. He's smart so it's hard to beat him but when I do, I love to see him pout.

I sigh again.

He is just the best thing life has given me. I love him. I wonder if that's the reason every girl is so annoying, because this feeling is overwhelming.

Stopping my thoughts, an Anbu appears on my open window.

"The Hokage wishes to speak with you." The raccoon mask Anbu tells me.

"What about Shika? I can't leave him alone."

"I was send to take care of him until your return." I hesitated before I nodded.

That voice is familiar. I shrug it of and left to the Hokage tower.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shikamaru."

I wake up to someone shaking me up from bed. I open my eyes slowly and meet obsidian eyes that are not from Sasuke. Trying to get away from the man on top of me I ask the first question that came to mind.

"Who are you?"

"You don't know?" He asked in a husky voice leaning closer to my ear.

"Don't you recognize me?" He said licking my neck and ear.

My heart started pumping harder and my breath hitched. I tried to push him away but he was pining me with his body.

"Don't I look familiar?" He asked leaning back to look at me. Then his eyes changed color and he showed…Sharingan?

"Uchiha Itachi?"

"Hn. Good. Now…how about you let me help you."


	7. Trusting the devil

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter seven: Trusting the devil**

"Don't I look familiar?" He asked leaning back to look at me. Then his eyes changed color and he showed…Sharingan?

"Uchiha Itachi?"

"Hn. Good. Now…how about you let me help you."

"What are you talking about? No wait. How did you enter the village?"

"Mm…How about no questions." He smirked and I started to move again.

"Stop squirming. It's useless." I stopped moving; like he said it was useless. But why is he here? Wait this is his home, but not any more. What does he mean by help me?

"I guess you want something."

He smirked. "Do you know why am I here?" I shook my head.

He leaned down until we were only inches apart. "I want to live."

I blinked confuse. He wants to live. He's already alive unless he means by…

"What are you going to do for me?"

He smirked again. "I think you know your problem better then anyone."

My problem? He must mean about Sasuke and Neji.

"How?"

"I'll take one off your hands."

My eyes widened. One off my hand as in…

"Not killing. I will not kill either of them."

"What ar-"

"That's my problem."

"I will not accept your help. I care for them. I love them!"

"But you love my brother more."

My eyes widen. How does he know when I'm trying to figure it out my self?

I close my eyes and let out a sigh.

"I don't trust you." I can't trust him. I f I trust him it will be like trusting the devil him self.'

"I know."

I frown at his vague answer.

"But I can assure you I will hurt no one."

"How can I trust you won't hurt Neji?"

"I wont…I love him."

"What!?!" 'Is he serious? How can I be sure?'

"How do you know each other?" I asked a little confused as how they met.

"He doesn't. I've been watching him."

I frown. 'He's not saying something. "I don-"

"I love him, that's all you need to know."

"How can you love him without knowing him?"

He looks at me and answered truthfully.

"I do, more then anyone. I love him." I shook my head in frustration.

"How can you be so sure? What if he doesn't return your feelings?"

"Then I will respect his wishes. I am not here to take. I'm here to ask. If he learns to love me, then I shall have completed my purpose. If he doesn't…then I shall do everything in my power to make him happy."

I frown. "How can you say that like that?"

"Because I love him."

And so I've heard. I sigh mentally.

"And how can _I_ help _you?"_ I ask trusting one of the must wanted missing ninjas in the Fire country. But from what he has said, he's telling the truth. I can't believe I'm doing this. He's a murderer! Sasuke is going to kill me. Wait Sasuke!

"Just give the Hokage this scroll I have."

"Where's Sasuke?"

"He should be coming back soon. I needed to trick him so I could talk to you."

"Why me?"

He smirked again! I hate these smirking bastards.

"Because…my brother wouldn't agreed and Neji…I don't think it would have been appropriate for me to appear to him when he's thinking of you."

"Why not?"

"He's cranky."

Cranky. Ok I didn't know the great Uchiha Itachi had a sense of humor. I couldn't help the chuckle that left my lips.

"Hn." He sited up only straddling my lap and he threw me the scroll, which I caught.

"How do I know this scroll isn't going to blow up?"

"It's my freedom Nara Shikamaru. I will not risk that or the possibility of love."

Frowning I turn to look at the scroll. It doesn't seem to be booby-trapped.

He is still on my lap. Why is he still on my lap?

Itachi leaned down to my face. We were only inches away and I was trying to stay away as far as possible from him. He lay down flat on top of my body.

"What are you doing?!?" I ask a little desperate.

"I'm curious."

"Of what?!?"

"You."

"What are you talking about? Get off!"

"Why Sasuke and Neji are so in to you?"

"Uh? I don't know go ask them!"

He leaned again and smelled my neck.

"You smell normal."

He licked my neck.

"You taste sweet but they don't like sweet."

I blush and start pushing my self off the bed to try to push him away.

He started to move his hips with mine to create friction between our groins.

"Sto- mnngh." I failed miserably to tell him to stop.

He kept doing that for like what seems like eternity and I couldn't stop my moans coming out.

"Mm…I guess now I know why they like you." The raven said with a smirk.

I could feel my body heat up and I couldn't steady my breath. Blushing I turn away from obsidian eyes.

He chuckled and gave me a peck on my front.

Then he disappeared. I sigh and tried to regain my breath. I looked at the scroll in my hands. It has a seal of…the third Hokage! How…did he? Did he do this with a jutsu or is this real? I shouldn't trust him. What if he hurts Neji? I can't do this. I feel like I'm giving someone precious to me to someone else.

Shaking my head I sigh. I felt a little uncomfortable. I look down at my boxer and my eyes widen. How…?

"Shit!"

This is not good. I better get a cold shower.

My thoughts were interrupted when an angry raven entered the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe this. How can an Anbu do that?!?" I look up from the ground finally noticing I'm in Shika's room. He's sited up on his bed looking at me curiously while trying to cover something on his lap.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Did I wake you?"

He shakes his head. "No I was already awake."

"Oh."

We stayed quiet until the lazy teen decided to ask.

"What happened?"

Frowning at the memory I walk towards the bed to sit down.

"An Anbu came and said that the Hokage wanted to talk to me. I went there and the Hokage scolded at me because I 'left you alone', which I didn't because that damn Anbu said she had send him to look after you while I was at the tower. Did you see the Anbu? Did he do anything?"

The tan teen seemed confuse but then he smiled.

"Someone…tricked you?" He asked teasingly. My eyebrow twitched.

He turned red when I started to get closer to him in the bed. I smirked and he panicked. He jumped off the bed when I tried to touch his shoulder and went running to the bathroom, closing the door with a loud slam.

Did I do something wrong?

I stood up a little confuse of what just happen. He ran as fast as he could but I didn't miss the bulge he had under his boxers.

Why does he have an erection?

I smirk at the thought and start knocking at the bathroom door.

"Shika-Chan? Are you ok?"

"Mm…yeah…I just need a shower."

A cold shower, I bet.

"But the water is cold." I yell at him. He wont care, he wants to get read of the erection he has.

"Oh. Well, can you heat it?"

"Mm…sorry, no hot water and I can't turn the heater on, but I can use my fire jutsu to heat your bath."

Say yes, say yes, say yes.

"That's Ok. I'll take a cold shower, but thanks anyway."

Damn.

I sigh and turn to make something to eat.

I wonder if Shika-chan had a wet dream. No he was still hard, so maybe he was thinking dirty thoughts or…the Anbu!

My eyes widen and I start running up stairs and try to locate the chakra that belonged to that Anbu, but there was only Shika's barely noticeable chakra and mine. Sighing I turn to head towards the kitchen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I took my clothes off as fast as I could when Sasuke exited the room. I panicked when I sensed his chakra running in the room, but soon he left.

Sighing to my self I open the shower and I couldn't stop the little scream that exited my lips right before I unleashed a heavy breath. I look down and notice my erection is gone.

Good. Sasuke must've seen my erection. That was why he kept talking about the water been cold. I wasn't going to tell him that I needed a cold water to get read of my erection. I have pride.

Damn it. Why did that Uchiha Itachi needed to do that? He looked so much like Sasuke but older and with longer hair, like Neji, but Neji has longer hair.

Shaking my head I start cleaning my self with soap that Sasuke bought me. It's chocofruit. It smells like fruit and chocolate and I like it. We've only been together so little time but he already knows me so well. He is so troublesome.

I blush at the thought and finished cleaning my self, I turn the water off and I exited the bath trying to find my towel.

Where's my towel? Oh shit I didn't even bring my clean clothes.

Trying to sense where Sasuke is in the mansion I open the door and peak. He's in the Kitchen…and it smells awesome. I smile to my self and exited the bathroom completely wet and naked.

Running towards the closet I heard something hit the window and I panicked, but there was nothing in the window. Actually the window is closed.

I am such a scary cat; it's troublesome. Shaking my head a little making some drops of water, fall to the floor I look up towards the door and I froze.

Brown met black.

Oh god.

Right in front of me is Sasuke Uchiha. He seemed to be as surprise as I am. I blush when his eyes moved lower.

"God Uchiha stop starring! Pervert!"

Black eyes turned away with a blush.

"Sorry." He said turning but I had already ran towards the bathroom. Without clothes…again.

'Oh God that was so embarrassing.'

I hear the Uchiha leaving.

"Wait!" I peak around the door and saw him stop at the door, not turning.

"Mm…can y-you…" Oh shit, this is so embarrassing. "Give me a towel."

He nodded and left me to my tomato face fixing.

I reach to touch my face. It felt so hot.

Looking down at the door with a scowl I hear a knock on the door.

'Shit I forgot to close it.'

"Don't open…" The towel was shown by pale hands thru the little crack of the open door and I reach to grab it.

When I grabbed it and tried to take it, I find that hard.

"Sasuke let go of the towel." I say a little annoyed.

"Hn." He loosened the grip and I try again but then he pulled and made me come to the door. Luckily the door was still mostly close.

"Sasuke stop it. Let go of the towel. It's not funny."

"Shika…" He whispered. I barely heard it.

"Uh?"

"I'm sorry."

Well you should be you almost gave me a heart attack. Wait would he apologize for something like this? Wait no scratch that he apologizes?!?

"I'm sorry for earlier today."

Oh. So that's why?

"It's ok."

"No it's not. I'm supposed to protect you and you almost died because of me. I let him take you and…"

I cut him off. "It's not your fault! Stop being so troublesome." I mumble the last part and continued.

"You saved me. If it weren't for you I would be dead right now. Besides the fault I give it mostly to the Hyuuga." I say a little angry at the memory.

I still don't know why he told me all those things. Would he _now_ surrender his pride for me?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Mostly huh?'

"So you still blame me for part of it." I said as matter of fact.

"No, I blame my self." He whispered.

I frown and try to open the door. When I yanked it open I saw wide brown eyes.

"Sasuke!"

He wrapped the towel around his hips as fast as he could.

I took a step towards him and he jumped back.

"What are you doing?" He said a little scare at my gaze.

"It's not your fault."

His eyes widen but then he lowers them to the floor.

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't!" I headed towards him but he panicked and tried to get away, but when he did that he tripped with the edge of the bath.

I reached to grab his hand and I pulled him to me. His face crashed against my chest, he gasped and grabbed my shoulders.

"Ungh…thanks."

"Shika look at me." He refused to turn his gaze to me.

"Shika…" I cup his chin turning it up to me.

He still refused to look me in the eyes.

"Shika please…" His eyes widen and he turns to me.

"You know…I care a lot about you. I would…kill my self before letting anyone hurt you."

He tried to look away but I didn't let him.

"Shika…I lo-"

"Sasuke-teme! Hey were are you, you're going to burn the _food!"_ Yelled a hyper voice from down stairs.

I groan out loud and try again what I was going to say but Shika turns around, giving me his back.

I frown and reach to turn him around.

"Ahhh Sasuke the kitchen is on fire!"

"Damn it! I'll be back soon!" I rush out the bathroom, down stairs to the kitchen and start to cough for the amount of smoke there is.

"Naruto!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Oh my God. Was he going to say what I think he was going to say? I can't breath.'

I fall to my knees. Grabbing the edge of the bath I close my eyes and a flash back of what just happened appear after what happened with Neji.

'Why is this…so…' I sigh and shake my head. 'Troublesome.'

Standing up with the towel still on my hips, I head towards my closet to get some clean clothes.

Rapidly I get dress and head towards the door to check what happen down stairs.

'I wonder if the kitchen got burn. Wait that means no food and I have no more _chocolate!'_

Entering the kitchen that had still some smoke, but not enough to make you blind.

"Sasuke?" Cough Cough.

"Shika get out side there's too much smoke. You'll choke." Sasuke said concern coming from his voice. From the sound of his voice he must have taken lots of it and he's thinking of what might happen to me?

"Him? What about me teme?!?"

"Shut up Dobe and keep blowing the smoke out."

"Sasuke, Naruto I think it's better if we let it leave on it's own. We can eat outside. You two have breathed too much of this smoke. It's dangerous."

"He's right!" Said Naruto.

"Whatever." Said Sasuke.

I heard their footsteps getting closer to me until they appeared. My eyes locked with obsidians and we quickly turn the other way.

"Well come one you two before we suffocate our self to death!"

We both chuckle and exited the mansion.

"Let's eat some Ramen!"

"You will. We are not." Said Sasuke grabbing my hand.

Naruto notice this and his eyes widen.

"Oh hell no! If I let you alone with Shika you'll rape him!" Naruto screamed with an accusing finger.

I blushed and I swear I saw a vain pop on Sasuke's forehead.

"Dobe…Leave. Now."

"I will not!"

"Whatever." Sasuke said dragging me away from the Uchiha estate.

"Where do you want to eat Shika-Chan." I frown at the nickname but I ignore it since it's such a drag to make him stop and answered the question.

"Where ever you want." I said with a shrug.

"Hn. Then we'll go somewhere expensive."

I raise an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

He smirked and looked behind me where Naruto was following with a scowl on his face.

"Because Naruto doesn't have enough money, therefore he will not follow us in the restaurant."

"Oh…I'm not paying."

He chuckled.

"I know. I am."

"That's generous."

He didn't say anything but I feel a little guilty but quickly shove it away.

'I wonder what Sasuke would do if he knew I met Itachi today and didn't say anything to him. I guess…I'll know very soon. I hope he can forgive me.'

**The end of chapter # 7!**

**I hope you guys liked it I kinda did this on a hurry. Please review; tell me if you like it. I swear if I don't get more than 5 reviews for this chapter I am sooo discontinuing it. I'm serious! I'm depress you readers don't tell me what you think. I'm new I need 2 know if I'm wasting my time or if I should continue.**

**Anyway thanks for the reviews. Sorry I didn't answer them. Like I said I'm new and…lazy. But at least I updated.**

**Oh! And the WINNER from the votes of who should stay with Shika was…Sasuke! **

**Thanx again!**

**See ya!**


	8. Feel it

**A/N: Sorry 4 the long wait. This isn't long but it is something! Soo I hope you all enjoy it! Please review at the end I nedd to know what you all think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Shika or Sasuke or Neji **_**or**_** Itachi.**

**Chapter eight: Feel it**

'Come on Shika be brave. You've already analyzed that whatever happens Itachi Uchahi will not be able to do anything bad. Why so I feel like this?' Sighs.

'I know why…Sasuke.'

That's the reason I haven't enter the Hokage office after being told to enter by Tsunade-Sama.

'I can always do it tomorrow. Yeah tomorrow sounds good.'

I turn around and head towards the stairs. Looking at the floor I didn't notice who was in front of me until I bumped in to him.

Looking up I meet pale eyes.

I gulp.

"Shika."

"…"

He frowned. "Shika I need to talk to you."

"Oh. How about later I need to give something to the Hokage."

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow and looked around.

"You're aware you are heading the wrong way?"

"Yes. I'm jus-"

"Don't make excuses!" My eyes widen at the fast change in mood. 'Why is he so mad?'

"Damn it Shika I want to talk to you. You've being evading me this last week since that day when you…" He left the rest unsaid and stared at me with pleading eyes.

"I just…" I sigh and try again. "I…"

'Damn it! I can't think straight when he's looking at me like that!' Turning to look away I start saying what I couldn't say at his face.

He didn't seem to like that so he grabbed my chin and made me look at him.

"Shika…I lov-" He tried but I cut him off.

"-No." I say looking determined. I can't allow this to keep going. He left me and I…fell in love with…Sasuke.

"No?" He asked confused grabbing my shoulder as if holding them, they would tell him everything he needs to know.

"Shika I-"

"No Neji. I don't…" I swallowed a bulge in my throat and continue. "I don't…love you anymore. At least not like before. I…-"

His grip on my shoulder tightened.

"It's because of that Uchiha right?" He said looking right thru my eyes for any sign of lies.

My eyes widen and turned to the other way but Neji shook me hard.

"Don't look away from me!"

I turn to look at him. A little scare I try to answer.

"No-"

"Don't lie to me!" He screamed slamming me to the wall. Releasing a strangled cry I try to push Neji away but he grabs my wrists in a tight grip.

Leaning down towards my face Neji glared.

"Tell. Me. The. Truth. NOW."

"Neji sto-"

"No! Tell me!" He yelled slamming his lips against mine in a bruising kiss.

Turning my face away from the painful touch my eyes watered.

"N-neji p-please…" I couldn't even finish the sentence, when he turned me around roughly and pushed me to the wall again. My cheeks hitting the wall and his front pressing my back making me groan as my front touched the cold, rough wall.

"No please. Shika you are mine. You promised to love me forever." He hissed in my left ear.

"That's before you broke the promise to never hurt me!" I said tears already falling down my cheeks.

He pushed me harder against the wall.

"Shika I need you don't you feel it?!?"

I didn't answer, because I could feel his needy aura and I don't like it.

"God Shika I said I'm sorry! I fucking love you.!"

"No you don't!" I yelled closing my eyes tightly.

"Fine I'll show you."

Neji separated his warm body away from my trembling one and pushed me to his chest in time to transport us away from the Hokage tower.

My eyes widen when I saw the place Neji brought us.

He still holding me, close to his chest when he looked down to my eyes and smiled.

'I've never seen Neji with so many mood swings.'

"Shika. Do you remember this place." Looking down at the ground I nodded.

"Good. What happened here Shika?" 'I don't want to answer. I refuse to. It's too much…'

"Shika answer me. What happened here?"

I try to get out of Neji's grip but that got him madder and threw me harshly to the floor. Soon after I felled he pinned me down. My eyes widen in fear and I just couldn't handle this. I used what I had of my chakra and used a shadow jutsu technique to hold Neji down. I tried to get up but my body felt to heavy so I just crawl to the wall and sited down against it. Watching as Neji tried to get free from my jutsu I try to summon my chakra to transport my self, but I didn't have enough. If I used more chakra…'

"Shika stop wasting your chakra and let me go."

I didn't answer. He seemed to panic when I closed my eyes.

"Shika please you're going to kill your self!" He yelled desperately but right after he said that I dozed off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Where is he?' Asked a raven to himself.

'He should have been here a long time ago. I shouldn't have left him go alone. I'm so stupid!'

Opening my door put of frustration almost breaking it, I ran as fast as I could towards the Hokage Tower to look for _my_ Shika.

I n a matter of 4 minutes I was at the entrance of the Hokage tower. I stopped in front of one of the guards.

"Have you seen Shika enter?"

"Shika? Oh! Shikamaru! Yes he did a while ago. Funny…" The uard said chuckling.

"What?" I said glaring at the man in front of me.

The man gulped and laughed nervously.

"It's just that he seemed to be getting a lot of attention. Earlier today Neji Hyuuga was looking for him too. He went up too. It's weird they haven't gotten down yet."

My eyes widened.

'Shika with…No!"

I ran pass the guard directly towards the Hokage's office. I entered rather loudly and the Hokage didn't budge.

"Naruto I said no missions!" The woman raised her head and her eyes widened.

"Sasuke…? "

"Has Shika been here?"

"Mm…yes but he never entered…- " I left before she could finish.

"God please Shika be ok and please, _please_ don't be with Neji."

**End of chapter.**

**A/N: OK so what do you think? I hope you all liked it. Please review and comment. Ideas are appreciated. What do you guys think will happen next?**


	9. need

**My way back**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Shika or Sasuke or Neji **_**or**_** Itachi.**

**Chapter nine: Need**

"Sasuke…? "

"Has Shika been here?" I asked desperately.

"Mm…yes but he never entered…" I left before she could finish.

"God please Shika be ok and please, _please_ don't be with Neji."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mmngh…" A groan escaped my lips; my body feeling like it weighed a ton. My arms were tied above of my head to the bed post.

"Shika." I heard someone say beside me.

I turned to look at the person. My eyes widened when I remembered why I was with this person.

"How are you feeling?"

I didn't answer. My eyes watered when I turned to see that we were still in the same place.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, turning to look at his pearl eyes.

His eyes saddened.

"I already told you. I love you and I won't give up. I _need_ you too much to let you go."

"Neji, you can't do this. I told you I don-"

"-No!" He stopped me before I could finish. "You are just angry, confused and that _Uchiha_ is doing something to you."

"No, he isn't. Neji, I really…I still care for you. Please stop this."

He chuckled darkly. "Care huh... Shika that just isn't enough for me." He looked at me with a serious face.

"Neji, please don't do this. Let me go." He ignored my pleading and started to scan the place.

It was an abandoned hideout on the outskirts of the village. It had everything you needed to survive, but it hadn't been used for a very long time. That's why we…

"Shika…I need you to tell me what happened here."

I turned to look away from him and I shook my head.

'I don't want to…'

"Shika…tell me or I'll remind you." My eyes widened and my tears fell.

"Neji, please don't do this."

He ignored me once again. I heard him stand up and get on the bed. My heart was hurting like never before and my tears wouldn't stop. He straddled my lap.

One of his hands started to massage my abs.

"N-Neji, stop." I swallowed my sob and turned to his emotionless face. "Please."

He frowned. "Why do you plead? Am I really so repulsive to you after all we've been through? You said you loved me and that you'd never leave me. You promised to be with me no matter what."

I didn't answer. It was too hard to talk when I was trying to hold my tears back.

He sighed and started to massage my cheek. As soon as I felt his warm touch, my tears started to fall again.

Leaning down, he licked the tears away. He tried to kiss me but I turned away.

"Damn it Shika! I won't let him have you!" He grabbed my chin and turned me to look at him and kissed me harshly. It felt too harsh to feel real. It felt like falling in the dirt facedown.

"Kiss me back." He ordered when he stopped.

"N-Ne-"

"-Don't talk! Just kiss me back!"

"Neji, I don't want to!" I yelled, desperately holding back more tears.

His eyes widened and he stopped to stare at me for a moment. It seemed like he was looking for some reaction from me. But I had already told him how I felt. He knows that I'm not lying. He feels it. He just doesn't believe it.

"Then…I'll make you." My eyes widened and he started to take my shirt off.

"No! Neji stop! Please!" He couldn't take the shirt off completely so he ripped it off.

"Neji-" He kissed me again but this time less harsh. I tried to move away from the kiss but one of his hands held me there. His other hand was unbuttoning my pants.

"Hnngh…" I tried my best but it was so useless! I needed my chakra.

He stopped the kiss to finish taking my pants off. I separated my legs to stop the pants from going down.

"Grr…stop resisting." Neji hissed, giving me a glare.

I whimpered but didn't move.

He focused some chakra in his right hand and used his gentle fist two times, once in each thigh.

"Ahhhhh!" It hurt so much. Why did it hurt so much? That never used to hurt this much.

"Ngh…sorry." He whispered when he finally took my pants with my boxers off.

I couldn't stop crying. This couldn't be happening. Neji would never do this to me. Never.

"Neji please stop!"

"No! Not until you tell me you'll stay with me and never talk to that Uchiha!"

"Neji…" I whispered. I closed my eyes and Sasuke appeared. Shaking my head, my blurry eyes opened. "I…I can't. I love him."

"No you don't! Don't say that!"

He spread my legs wide and opened his pants. He leaned down towards my face. One of his hands was close to my entrance; the other one was holding him up close to my face.

"I'll make you remember what we did here and why you love me." He kissed my lips and started going lower. Kissing my neck and sucking a little bit, his hand moved closer to my entrance.

"Hnngh!" I whimpered when one of his fingers started to massage my entrance.

Neji leaned up again and licked my ear.

"You are mine and no one else's." He whispered, pushing the finger in.

"No! Nhgh st-top"

"Shh…everything will be alright. Don't worry I'm here."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Shika where are you?!?' I ran as fast as I could.

Where could he be? Hyuuga. He better not touch him or I'll kill him.

"Sasuke-teme!" I hear the dobe screaming from behind me. I ignore it like I normally do. I have more important things to do.

"Bastard slow down!"

"Leave me alone! I'm looking for Shika!"

"That's what I was going to talk to you about!"

I stopped in my tracks and did a 360 turn and pushed Naruto towards the nearest tree.

"Where is he?"

"Fuck teme! Let go!" I pushed him harder.

"Tell me." I could feel the venom coming out of my voice.

"Then let go!"

I hesitated but I let him go. As soon as I did, Naruto took a gasp of lost air and glared at me. I just stared at him

"Tell me now."

"Fine. Look I just know that Neji is acting really needy when it comes to Shika and well he and Shika used to go to this place to be alone-"

"Where is it?"

"On the outskirts in an abandon- "

I ran before he could finish. I already knew where that is. The only abandoned place in the outskirts was a base the Konohans used to use before the attack from the nine tailed fox.

'Please Shika, be ok.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No stop!" I started squirming when he tried to enter the third finger.

"Stop squirming! You always liked it when I prepared you!"

"I don't want you to do this. Please stop!"

He growled at my attempt to stop him. He grabbed my thighs and pulled them onto his shoulders.

My eyes widened when I felt his fingers sliding out of my entrance.

"No Neji, please stop!"

"I'm sorry Shika. I…need you." I closed my eyes tightly, ready for the pain to start.

The weight from the bed was gone and I heard a groan then a crash from a nearby wall.

I opened my eyes and I saw a raven holding Neji against the wall.

Then I noticed. My hands are free.

'But how… did he?'

**The end for this chapter.**

**: ****A/N: Ok people if anyone wants 2 know what happens next you must review!! And if I get enough reviews I might update faster. Well I need 2 get reviews some way right? Right? **


	10. Letting go

**A/N: Hello!! Hey I have great news! I have a beta and she is awesome! Her name is Fluffy the Cat Demoness****. And you should all thank her for ****this new chapter yeah! XD I'm happy I got an 'A' on quemistry! Yey 4 me!**

**Anyway Enjoy!! And Review!! :p**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters**

**Chapter ten: Letting go**

The weight from the bed was gone and I heard a groan, then a crash from a nearby wall.

I opened my eyes and I saw a raven holding Neji against the wall.

Then I notice. My hands are free.

'But how… did he?'

"Ngh, who are you?" Neji barely whispered. He was held tightly by his neck. The raven moved a little bit and the little light from the room lit his face.

Pale eyes widened.

"Uchiha…Itachi?"

"I guess I _need_ to teach _you_ a lesson. Shika, go to the Hokage Tower when you recover. I'll deal with Hyuuga."

"What? Wait!"

I sat up but they had already disappeared.

'What will happen to Neji?'

I looked down at my naked body. 'Why did he have to do this?'

A large sound came from the entrance and another raven entered. His face was full of concern. When he saw me in the bed his eyes widened and he came running towards me.

"Shika!" He hugged me and I couldn't help the tears that started to run down my cheeks. I hugged him back as hard as I could.

'I don't want to let go.'

"Shika, what happened? Where's Neji?"

I froze. 'What am I suppose to say? Neji tried to rape me but your brother that you promised to kill to avenge your family stopped him and took him away?'

"I…I…"

"Is he still here?" I shook my head. "Did he…?" He couldn't finish the question but I knew what he wanted to ask.

"No. He didn't." I answered, hiding my face in his chest and inhaling his familiar, comforting scent.

"Then why…why are you naked, Shika?"

I didn't answer. He sighed against my neck.

"Fine. I'm going to take you to the hospital just in case."

I frowned. 'He doesn't believe me?'

"Why?" I asked when he tried to carry me.

"Uh?"

"Why don't you believe he didn't do anything?"

"I believe you."

"Then why are you taking me to the hospital?"

"Because they need to check-"

"-If I'm lying to you?"

"No." He said, frowning.

I stared at his face, not believing he was saying the truth.

"Forget it. I'll just take you home." Sasuke said with a frown, carrying me bridal style.

I didn't say anything else. I felt too jumpy. 'I can't believe I started to say these things to Sasuke. Of course he wants to take me to the hospital. Maybe Neji did do something to me while I was asleep. I just…don't want to believe that.'

"Shika. I'm sorry." Sasuke said when he started to carry me.

I looked up to see Sasuke's face turned towards the road where we were going.

"Sasuke, nothing's your fault. It is mine. Only mine."

"Shika…I promised that I would kill myself before I let anyone hurt you. I failed you."

"No Sasuke. You didn't. Nothing happened."

"But it could have."

"It doesn't matter, nothing happened just…just forget it."

"I can't."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the? Where am I?" I looked around.

'In the forest? How did I get here?'

"I see you're up." A voice sounded from behind a tree.

I turned to where the voice came from and I narrowed my eyes.

"Where's Shika?"

"You mean the boy you almost _raped_?"

I growled at the man who was walking closer to me with an emotionless face.

"I was n-"

"Not? Are you sure he wanted it?"

"What the heck do you know?!? I love him!"

"But it seemed he doesn't feel the same for you."

"He does!"

"No. He doesn't."

"Yes, he does!"

"No. He loves my little brother."

My eyes widened. His little brother…

"Sasuke."

"Yes. Sasuke."

I frowned and I shook my head.

"You killed your own family. Why did you stop me from doing what I was doing? Why do you care? Is it because of Sasuke? And how do you know Shika?!?" I couldn't control my voice. He seemed to be too comfortable and I hated it!'

"So many questions."

"Answer me!" I took my fighting stance when he took another step closer.

He chuckled and put one of his hands on his hips.

"I will answer your questions. One by one. How about that? But you have to do something in return."

"What?"

"Start letting go."

"No." ' I can't do that. I refuse to.'

"You have to."

"No."

"You _need _to."

"No! I can't! I love him too much."

I stared at obsidian eyes. My eyes watered at the memory of my once lover. His eyes softened.

"I can help you."

I frowned when he said that.

'I have heard that phrase with that same voice before. When I was little I heard it all the time but then it disappeared, and just recently appeared again. Is he…the one?'

I felt a comforting aura surround me. My eyes widened.

"It's you." I whispered, almost not believing my own discovery.

He smiled at me and nodded.

"So you remember."

He took a step closer and I took one too, but farther away from the man.

'This can't be real.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Ok first of all I know it's short but from the reviews I've gotten I think this is long enough. Now if I had more reviews I will definitely do a longer chapter. *Grin* Nudge nudge* Oh come on! I know you all want a longer chapter. And…and a faster update right? So…review! :p**


	11. The truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**A/N: UnBETA'ED**

**Chapter eleven: The truth**

----

"It's you." I whispered almost not believing my own discovery.

He smiled at me and nodded.

"So you remember."

He took a step closer but I took one too but farther away form the man.

'This can't be real.'

----

"How can it be? You were a dream." Neji said shaking his head.

"It was. I went in them when you were little and was too scared to live without your father." Itachi said.

"Liar! Why would you do that?" Neji hissed at the raven.

The raven shrugged and kept starring at the brunette that kept walking backwards.

"You…intrigued me. And you seemed desperate for help. So I decided to give the help you needed. But in the process I started to feel something I have never felt for anyone else in my life."

Neji's eyes widened but then he narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not going to believe a word that comes out of your criminal mouth." The brunette spat each word. Not stopping his backward steps.

"There's a reason for everything Neji. I'm here to try and get what I wanted before any of this happened."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you." Itachi took one step forward and Neji took one back.

"…Stop messing around _Uchina."_ The raven frowned. He didn't like how the brunette said his name. Taking another step closer the raven kept explaining.

"You were the only thing pure and true I had besides my little brother. The only two things that kept me sane thru out these last years."

"Lies! That's all your mouth is spilling. Venom to all that believes you!" Neji accused pushing himself back until he stumble to a tree.

Itachi's eyes softened when he saw the confused eyes of the Hyuuga. "I know it's hard to believe-"

"That's because it isn't true!"

Itachi didn't say anything to disapprove. He knows that whatever he says, the Hyuuga will not believe him. Not unless…he shows him.

"If you don't believe what I say then…-" The raven took a step closer alarming more the Hyuuga. When he felt the tree behind his back he glared at the raven walking even closer to him.

"Don't come any closer!" The Hyuuga warned, ready to attack.

"-…I'll show you." Itachi finished activating his sharingan. Pale eyes widened and he couldn't stop what was going to happen next.

------------()_+

**One week later…**

"Shika stop squirming. I need to transfer you some chakra." Sasuke said annoyed at the brunette on his bed.

Shika glared at the raven pinning him down on the bed. "I don't need _your_ chakra." The raven scowled at this.

"And why not?"

"Because."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You have definitely changed."

"What?" Shika said narrowing his eyes at the smut look on the raven

"You are such a baby. I think that the age work is in reversal in your case."

Now it was Shikamaru's turn to scowl. Sasuke smirked and made some hands seal for the transfer. When he was about to transfer some of his chakra to Shika he couldn't move. 'What the?' He thought.

"What's wrong Sasuke? Can't move?" Shikamaru said with a wide smirk. Not moving from under the raven.

"What are you doing?"

Shika's eyes glinted with joy. Sasuke gulped. "Pay back." Shika said.

"What? For what?" Shika shrugged. "For you being you."

Sasuke growled. "You're wasting your chakra."

"No. I'm using my chakra for the greater good. Someone needs to teach the great troublesome ninja, Uchiha Sasuke a lesson."

Sasuke frowned but then a smirk found a way to his face. "Really?"

Shikamaru frowned.

"Do you actually think that with what you have of chakra will do any good for you?"

Shikamaru smirked. "Are you tempted to do something else Sasuke? Because I think I know how much chakra I have. But…do you?"

"I know you don't have enough to hold me here for long." A little movement with his left hand made what he said a fact.

"Hn. Troublesome." The brunette started to move side ways in the bed making Sasuke do the same but on top of Shika. When the Nara was out of the bed he maneuvered a way to stand up without any extra contact with the raven.

"Hn." Sasuke said looking at Shika like he did the simplest thing in the world.

Shika grinned. "This…is going to be so much fun."

Shika moved side ways. Sasuke having no choice, except to do the same. The Nara opened the bathroom door and entered, soon followed by the pissed Uchiha.

Shika kept his eyes away from Sasuke when he started to look for something around the cabinets. The raven narrowed his eyes when Shikamaru made a satisfying sound.

"What are you doing Nara?"

"Huh. You stopped calling me Shika-chan?" Shikamaru showed what he was looking for and Sasuke's eyes widened a little and tried again to get free.

"Grr…Stop it Nara! This is not funny! Drop the scissors!"

"But Sasuke! You need a hair cut!" Shikamaru faked a whine. He moved the scissors closer to Sasuke's hair, ready to cut it.

Sasuke's eyes were as wide as plates when he felt the scissors close enough to cut his bangs.

"TEME!" Nara stopped his hand and drew it back a little, turning to see out of the door. While he was distracted Sasuke made to escape the Shadow jutsu. Shika gulped when he saw the raven glaring at him completely free and ready to kill.

"You my friend are going to pay for this." Sasuke hissed grabbing the hand with the scissor.

"Hmm..." They both turned to the blonde at the bathroom door. His blue eyes were glued at the scene. Then he noticed Shika.

"Shika! You're safe!"

"Not for long." Sasuke mumbled so the Nara was the only on to hear it. Naruto ran towards the brunette and hugged him tightly.

"I thought something bad had happened to you! I was so worried believe it!"

"Ne. Ne. Naruto. I'm fine. You're so troublesome." The brunette said rolling his eyes.

"Well I guess you're fine since you're already saying I'm troublesome."

Shikamaru smirked. "Of course."

The blonde turned to the raven. "I told you he was going to be Ok!" The blonde said with a grin. The raven nodded with a sad smile that Shikamaru caught but decided not to comment.

"But where the hell did you take him for the last two days?I thought you three were dead!"

Sasuke and Shikamaru turned with a frown to the blonde.

"You mean Neji hasn't appear either?" Shikamaru asked concern. The voice was definitely caught by the raven who turned to him with confuse eyes.

"No. Hiashi-san said he was in a mission. But I don't know, I guess I jumped in to conclusions."

"Right." Said Shika with a fake smile.

"Ok then! I guess I'll be leaving now! Got a date!" Naruto said grinning like a mad man. "Bye!"

Both male nodded to the hyper teen.

'So he's on a mission. Itachi let him go?'

The raven turned away from the brunette and then started to walk away.

"Sasuke?"

The raven stopped but didn't turn around.

"Thank you." The raven sighed.

"For what?" Sasuke asked.

"I didn't tell you this before because I was still a little…confused. But…thank you for saving me from…him."

"No problem. It was my duty." Sasuke said flatly.

Those words hurt the brunette a lot. But he didn't know why. He stared at the retreating back of the Uchiha. 'Should…I tell him how I feel? No. Not yet. I need to speak with the Hokage first.'

"Come on I need to transfer you some of my chakra before I go to train." The raven said over his shoulder.

Shikamaru nodded behind the raven even if the raven couldn't see it. He sat on the bed and waited for the raven.

-----------------()_+

"Excuse me Ms Hokage. Shikamaru Nara wishes to speak with you."

"Again? Ok then let the little runt- I mean let him in." The Hokage said hiding some sake under the desk and cleaning her face a little bit.

"Oh! Tell Shizune to hurry up with the merchandize. I'm low!" She said after a hiccup.

The ninja bowed and left to tell Shikamaru. Outside the door the ninja nodded to the Nara and walked away for the search of the medic nin.

Shika entered the Hokage office. He bowed at the Hokage that only waved a hand to come closer.

"What is it Shikamaru?"

Nara took a deep breath and released it. He took the scroll out of his left pocket. The Hokage eyed the scroll with interest.

"What is that?" The Hokage said tilting her head to the side.

"It was given to me by…a trust worthy source." Shikamru said handing the piece of evidence to the expectant leader.

"A source you say?" She asked grabbing the scroll and expecting it. Her eyes widened when she saw the seal surrounding it.

"This is…the third Hokage's seal." She looked up at Shikmaru with wide eyes.

"Who gave you this?"

Shikamaru swallowed a bit. "Is it important for you to know?"

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the lazy nin. He was acting strangely. Was he hiding something?

"Yes."

---------------()_+

"Aw come on Teme! Let's spar! It will be like old times!" The blonde whined following the raven in the forest.

"No."

"Come on! Pleease!" He begged jumping in front of the Uchiha, stopping said grumpy man on his track.

Sasuke glared at the too happy blonde that so rudely intervene with his solo time.

"What happened to your date dobe?" The raven said moving to the side to walk around the sunshine boy.

"Re-schedule for tonight." He said with a small shrug.

'Damn. He's going to fucking follow me?!?'

"That's why I'm following you." The blonde said with a big smile.

"Wonderful." The raven said sarcastically.

"Isn't it?" The blonde said. He knew the raven said it sarcastically but he just loved to irk the Uchiha so much he couldn't help it.

Sasuke growled.

"Sooo…had a fight with Shika-chan?"

"…No." The raven said finally arriving where he trains alone. Well used to anyway. He got in to stance and the blonde soon followed.

"Then why are you so grumpy?" The blonde said dodging a fist directed to his face.

"I'm always like this." The raven said trying to kick the blonde around the ribs but it was blocked by the blonde's left arm.

"Not since you started taking care of Shika-chan."

Sasuke growled at the blonde and directed a punch to the blonde's stomach. Naruto gasped in pain and jumped back to evade the next kick from the raven.

"Don't call him that." The Uchiha hissed between clench teeth.

"Uh? You don't want me to call Shika, Shika-_chan_?"

Sasuke glared at the amused blonde and charged to blonde at full force again.

"Whoa!" The blonde said dodging a couple of punches. He tried to hit the raven but it was dodge easily.

"You're so protective aren't you?" The blonde said in a sing song voice.

"I'm not!" The raven stopped, transported himself behind the blonde, surprising Naruto and punched him square in the face making said blonde fly to the nearest tree.

"Owey!" Naruto whined sobbing on his bruised cheek.

Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed.

"…Damn. I am." The raven said shaking his head. He walked towards the blonde and held his hand out.

"…"

The blonde grinned and took the hand happily jumping up.

"Well then. My job here is done." The blonde said walking away with his hands on the back of his head.

"What?" The raven said obviously confused.

"I prove you wrong. Thus I am soo much better then you."

"Hn. You wish Dobe."

"You wanna bet!?" The blonde yelled directing a daring finger at the raven. Sasuke smirked.

"It would only waste my time."

"WHAT!?"

---------------()_+

**The end for this chapter!!!**

**Ok Review and do tell what you think! This story will soon come to an end but if I do not get enough reviews you will never and I mean NEVER now what will happen!! Mwuahahahahhahaha! –Cough!- **

**Anyway!! What do you think happened to Neji? What will the Hokage do after reading the scroll? What will Sasuke do if he finds out? What do you think? I know you want to answer these! Just push REVIEW and review of course! :p See ya!!**


	12. Cards on play

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto or nay other characters.**

**My Way Back**

**  


* * *

**

**Chapter 12: All cards on play **

Previously…

"This is…the third Hokage's seal." The fourth Hokage looked up at Shikamaru with wide eyes.

"Who gave you this?" She gasped surprised.

Shikamaru swallowed a bit. "Is it important for you to know?"

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the lazy nin. He was acting strangely. Was he hiding something?

"Yes." She said sternly.

------

The lazy nin sighed. "Ok. But tell no one I gave you this, especially Sasuke." He chose his words carefully. The Hokage should know who it is by now.

Realization hit her. "Uchiha Itachi." She said.

Shikamaru nodded.

"Tell me. How did he contact you?" She lay back on her sofa and leered at the Nara boy.

"Uchiha estate. He found me there. He dressed as an Anbu and masked his chakra network to fool Sasuke. He told me to give you the scroll."

She nodded slowly. "I trust you knew you could trust him enough to give me the scroll personally."

Shikamaru nodded. "I was certain enough."

"Ok." She sighed. "I guess I'll inform the council as soon as possible that our population is plus one. Ok you may leave. Go to the Uchiha manor and…talk to Sasuke before any news fly over to him."

"…H-hai!"

------

Sasuke's no POV

"Dobe. Go. Away."

"But Sasuke! I want to talk with Shika-chan!" The blonde whined.

"And I said no, so stop following me."

"You're such a possessive bastard!" He said signaling at the raven like a little kid. "From what I know, he's not yours! I can talk with him all I want."

Black eyes glinted with anger and he turned to the blonde. "You can talk to him all you want but you cannot enter _my_ home."

"…Gosh!...Sasuke are you going to tell him? Is that why you don't want me to go with you?"

"Naruto." Sasuke's voice held venom in it. He closed his dark eyes and heaved a sigh. "If you don't stop talking and following me I swear to God, I _will_ dismember you."

Naruto paled and laughed nervously. "Ok, ok. No need for the threat. I'll leave."

The blonde didn't move to leave and Sasuke turned to glare at the blonde once again.

"Now! I'll leave now!" Naruto yelled running off to a random direction.

Sasuke sighed. 'Finally. Some peace a quiet to think, until I arrive to the manor.'

-------

Shikamaru's No POV

'Finally. Home-er semi home sweet semi home.' Shikamaru thought walking in the Uchiha manor. His hands lazily went to take his green vest off.

"Sasuke!" Shikamaru walked in the living room looking for his raven…friend.

'Where is he? I thought he would be already here, before me. I guess…that's good.' Shikamru smirks. 'Now he doesn't know I left the place. Gosh plans create them self so perfectly without my knowledge.' He sighed. 'If everything was like that perfectly organize. I wouldn't be needed, and I would be gazing clouds 24/7'

Clan, clash!

The lazy nin jumped in surprise and turned to the kitchen, where some sounds of falling objects could be heard.

"Sasuke?" He called out, but no one answered.

Nara growled. 'I bet, he's trying to get me back for the scissor thing.' A smirk adorned his face. 'Not if I can help it.'

Shikamaru made some seals and made and exact replica. A clone would be perfect. He nodded to the up stairs, and the clone nodded and ran up the stairs. The original walked slowly in to the kitchen. When the whole kitchen was in his view he frown.

'Damn bastard, must be hiding somewhere.'

"Hn." He tilted his head to the side when he saw the plates and utensils in the floor. He leaned down. Ready for any attack coming from behind, but when he grabbed the utensils nothing happened.

His frown deepened. When he was about to grab the last plate from the floor, the possessed dish moved, on it's _own!_ Brown eyes widened, but then a smirk appeared.

'This must be the trap.' The Nara thought. He reached down to remove the plate but with some difficulty since it kept moving around until it hit the bar table. Nara grinned. 'Got you, you little squirt.' He reached again and when he removed the dish a weasel jumped on him.

"Agh!" He tried to remove the animal off of him, but the little thing got in his shirt then in his pants. "Agh! You fucking…!" He stopped the weasel in his pants hit his hands. He sighed. Now it was a matter to take it out of his pants. He started pushing the little scoundrel out, but the damn thing held on his pants creating a rip on his favorite pants!

His eyebrow twitched. "I'm going to kill you." The Nara threatened.

He slowly started to take his pants off, trying not to move much his left leg where _it_ was captured. He released a sigh yet again when he was out of his pants. He held the little demon inside his pants with his two hands holding it.

"Ha! That's what you get, when you mess with the Konoha lazy nin's favorite pair of pants!" The Nara yelled proudly.

The little animal only made a scratchy sound and stayed still.

Shikamaru heard a chuckle behind him, but it didn't sound like Sasuke's. He turned slowly and was met by a pair of black pool, pale skin, black clothes and long silky hair tide up in the nape of his neck. He almost jumped out of his skin when the man took a step closer.

"What the hell?"

"Hmm…you have a language problem." The raven said with a smirk.

"What?" The brunette shook his head. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "This is my home. Seriously why do you ask such questions twice?"

'Oh. Right. Last time I asked the same question.'

Shikamaru nodded. "Why are you here _now_?" He rephrased the question.

"The council accepted the scroll." Itachi said with a shrug. "Thank you." He said like an after thought.

Shikamaru laughed nervously for a little while. He stepped back when Itachi took another step towards him.

"…That's good." Shikamaru said, trying to keep his face as bored as it should be.

"Hn." Itachi said with one more step.

'Good Christ! This man is going to give me a heart attack if he doesn't stop walking towards me!'

The little demon in his hands moved. He looked down, and then he looked at the raven still walking to him. He raised his pants with the animal. Then he remembered his only wearing boxers. He quickly lowered the pants.

'Damn it!'

"Is…this yours?" Shika asked silently, with a make up bored tone that didn't sound right too him.

Shika frowned when he saw the amuse glint in Itachi's black eyes.

'He finds this amusing?!'

"I think the pants are too small for me." He said, with an amused tone.

"Huh? Wait! Not the pants! The weasel inside!"

"Why would you think it's mine?"

Shikamaru narrowed hi eyes. "Because you were called weasel before so…you know."

"Hn." Itachi said walking to the almost too stiff boy that finally met the end of the kitchen.

"I'm not going to do anything…" Itachi said grabbing the pants with the little animal. He slowly took the pants off of the weasel. The little dark furry could be seen, when he popped his head outside to look at Itachi. He smiled down at the animal and the little ran from the clothing to his left shoulder, nuzzling in the Uchiha's neck. Itachi raised one hand and pated the little animal on the head sofly.

'That…was really cute.' Shikamaru thought blushing a little. Then he saw his pants on pale hands. He reached to grab them but the Uchiha pulled it out of his reach.

"What the…Hey!" He yelled trying to grab his pants again, only to be taken further away when the Uchiha jumped back.

The Uchiha chuckle when he saw the younger male pout.

"Aw. You are cute." Shikamaru's eyes widened and he turned scarlet. When he heard the older male chuckle again he turned to glare at the menacing man.

"Give me my pants…please." The Nara said extending his hand. The Uchiha leaned on the counter table and smirked.

"Want it? Here it is." Itachi said in a tempting voice. He laid the pants on the counter and stepped aside a little.

Shikamaru glared at the older Uchiha, knowing that he must be planning something. He walked slowly to the counter where the man and his last article of clothing is. He reached the work surface and reached blindly for his clothing, not daring taking his eyes off of the older man that still had that damn smirk!

He reached the clothing with his fingertips. He pulled it but it wouldn't budge. He frowned and turned to see why it wasn't moving. When he turned to see, he pulled up by the waist by strong arms on the counter. He gasped, his hands darting to the man's shoulder.

"What are you doing!?" The younger teen yelled surprised. He started to squirm backwards to get away from the firm grip on his waist. His pants fell behind the counter.

"I'm just having some fun." Itachi said with a smirk. The Uchiha situated between the surprised teen's legs.

"What the? Let me down!"

----------

Sasuke's No POV

'Finally home.' The raven sighed and opened his front door silently.

'I should be quiet. Shika might be asleep.' He walked inside closing the door behind him. He frowned when he felt Shika's chakra in the kitchen. 'He got hungry?' Then he felt someone else's chakra. His frowned deepened and his step came quicker.

'Who the hell is in my house with my Shika!?'

He turned to the kitchen and his eyes widened slightly and then they turned in to slit, his sharingan activated.

Both occupants in the kitchen turned to the killing aura coming from the entrance. Shikamaru's eyes widened. Itachi stayed like he was, like nothing happened. His arms were secured around Shika's waist keeping said boy in place and he was between the teen's wide open legs.

Sasuke growled.

"Get the fuck away from him!"

-------

**The end for this chapter!**

**Sorry I just needed to end it there. Don't kill me, please? **

**I hope you all enjoyed this short chapter! Please review!! Bye!**


	13. Mission

**My Way Back**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait, I just kinda forgot I didn't update. I actually thought that this was already up and I started chapter 14. –sighs- At least the next chapter will be up sooner, isn't that good? Sorry again! Review please!!!**

**Chapter 13: Mission**

_Thoughts_

"Talking"

------------

Previously…

'Who the hell is in my house with my Shika!?'

He turned to the kitchen and his eyes widened slightly and then they turned in to slit, his sharingan activated.

Both occupants in the kitchen turned to the killing aura coming from the entrance. Shikamaru's eyes widened. Itachi stayed like he was, like nothing happened. His arms were secured around Shika's waist keeping said boy in place and he was between the teen's wide-open legs.

Sasuke growled.

"Get the fuck away from him!" He yelled darting to attack Itachi.

Itachi jumped away dodging the punch. Sasuke glanced at Shikamaru noticing his missing pants and vest, which concluded in a bad interpretation.

"You asshole! What the fuck do you think you were doing with him?!" Sasuke yelled glaring at Itachi, but not moving from in front of Shikamaru.

"Sasuke-" Shika started, but was interrupted by the older Uchiha. They both turned to Itachi.

"I was merely giving my gratitude to him."

"Gratitude for what?" Sasuke hissed, his heart raise. The worst stage scenario playing in his mind, making him more pissed than what he already was.

"For a free trip to Konoha." Itachi smiled and Sasuke's eyes widened slightly, but soon change to a scowl. "Isn't it nice Otouto? I'll be leaving with you from now on."

Sasuke's eyes widened in horror. "What?" He spat.

Shikamaru glared at the older Uchiha from behind Sasuke, still seated on the counter table. Itachi just smirked at their faces. "What? Shika-chan didn't tell you?" Itachi said.

Sasuke growled and his face-hardened. "You're lying, and stop calling Shikamaru like that!" His voice was angered and it made the Nara boy nervous. He reached with his right hand to touch the younger raven's shoulder. He felt Sasuke tense, but realizing it was Shika, he relaxed. "What?" He said silently.

"I-it's true. He is now part of Konoha. He was forgiven."

"WHAT!?" He turned to shikamaru with a murdering gaze that made shika whimper back. "He murderer the Uchiha clan! He killed them all even _our_ own parents!"

"I-I know. But-"

"But what Shika!?"

"He's innocent! He was assigned on a special mission to kill the Uchiha's that were plotting against the people in Konoha to take over the fire country!"

Sasuke's eyes widened. "No." He shook his head. "You're lying!"

"It's true otouto." Itachi said behind them.

"You shut up! You don't get to speak to me like that! So just shut up!" He turned back to Shika. Shikamaru turned the other way when he saw the hurt in Sasuke's now black eyes.

"Shikamaru." The Nara flinched when he heard his whole name by the younger Uchiha. "I trust _you_. Please tell me this is some sick joke."

The Nara couldn't turn toward Sasuke. His face showed so much hurt. Why did Itachi have to come now of all times? He was going to tell him today like Tsunade told him to. Why did this have to happen? He closed his eyes tightly. "The third hokage gave him a special scroll that granted him permission to come back if he ever wished to come back."

Sasuke growled and was about to yell again when Shikamaru stopped him. "Don't. Let me finish please."

Sasuke clenched his jaw, closed his eyes and heaved a sigh before he nodded. "The council assigned Itachi to a special S mission. It was to kill every Uchiha that was aligned in the plot to take over the Fire country."

"…The council." Sasuke whispered fisting his hands. "Why did you accept?" Sasuke asked turning to glare at his older brother.

Itachi had an emotionless face, he caressed the little weasel that started to screech at Sasuke to calm him down. He released a sigh. "The Hokage told the council that I was a trust worthy Uchiha, but the council only agreed on this if I accepted the mission to kill my clan."

"So you agreed?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"I had no choice. If I backed down, they would have send someone else and would have killed everyone, including you otouto."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Don't pin this on the idea so you could save my life!" He shook his head. His right hand glowed and blue chakra appeared. His chidori.

"Sasuke stop!"

"Shut up Shika! Just shut up! I can't believe you, why are you on his side!?"

"Because it's true!"

Sasuke shook his head. His shidori disappeared and he fell on his knee. His shoulders moved as he sobbed, covering his face with the palm of his hands. Shikamaru jumped of the counter and kneeled beside Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry I hurt you. It was never my intention."

"…" Sasuke said nothing.

Shikamaru's eyes frowned. He felt so guilty on making the great Sasuke Uchiha break like this. He never thought Sasuke was capable of crying. He knew of course that when he was little he cried a lot, but he changed and became a cold-hearted bastard, that wasn't so cold when he took care of him and protected him these last two weeks. Shikamaru leaned to Sasuke and hugged his shoulder, burying his face on Sasuke's crook.

"I'm so sorry." Shika whispered again.

-----------

"Shikamaru?" Shizune asked coming out of the Hokage's office.

"Yes?" Shika said standing from his sit.

"She's occupied with…a problem. Can you wait a little while longer?"

"Troublesome." He nodded. "Look for me in the balcony." He said heading to the little balcony just at the corner.

"Ok." Shizune said entering the office once again.

**Shika's POV**

_I hate this. I haven't spoken with Sasuke for over a week. He is still mad that I didn't tell him about Itachi. I can't believe he asked the Hokage to throw mw out of his house. It was so unlike him. If he wanted to throw me out, he would have done it himself, so why didn't he? And what surprised me the most is that he let Itachi stay with him and he talks to him! Maybe I'm mad and maybe even a little jealous but I mean what the fuck!? Why is he talking to him and not me!?_

I sigh irritably and look up from where I stand in the balcony. There's just one cloud in this part of Konoha. _How sad_. I lean on the bars and look down. There's nothing much to see down in the town either, since it's still early in the morning and most of the ninja's are out on missions. There's just a hand full of people walking here and there. _Boring._

_I wonder what Sasuke is doing? I wonder what Sauke would do if I appear in his room without his permission? Ugh! Damn it! I just can't help but to think of him! I want to spend time with him. I want to be with him, but he keeps avoiding me like the plague. It's driving me nuts! I grip the metal bars in front of me. I close my eyes again. Maybe if I talk to Tsunade, she will obligate him to talk to me? _

I felt a presence behind me, but I paid no mind to it. Whoever it is, he or she will leave. The balcony isn't big. It would be uncomfortable to be here with someone else. I felt the person breath on my neck. A shiver ran thru my back. I was about to turn to see who it was, when the person grabbed both my hands within his, holding them down on the metal bar. It is definitely a guy. The hands over mine are bigger and the man was big enough to shadow my body. I felt the person lean down to my ear. I drew my head to the side a glance at the man. _Itachi. What is he doing? Hasn't he done enough?_

"Are you comfortable?"

"Hn."

"Itachi. Back off."

"No."

"What the hell!?"

"Shika-chan?"

"Don't call me that!"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't like it."

"Hn."

I growled at Itachi and he turned to look at me. I gasp at our closeness. I moved my head back to keep a larger distance between our faces.

"You're pretty relax for someone who is being chase by two of the best ninja in Konoha and a third soon following."

"What?" Did he just say third?

"Are you deaf?"

"No."

He leaned down more to my face, my neck hurt a little for moving back so much. "Do you still love my brother?"

I blink in surprise then a little blush appeared. I look down in thought. _Am I? Of course I am! I'm almost obsessed with the man! Wondering where he is. What is he doing? What he would do if I appear in his room?_

"…Yes." I said silently.

"Hn." Itachi leaned back a little. I turned back to look down. I still felt Itachi behind, but I tried to ignore it.

"Uchiha." Someone I know very well called Itachi behind us. I felt Itachi turning. I kept my stance; I noticed that Itachi's hands were still on mine. When he turned around to meet pale eyes his grip tightened on my hands. My free thump moved a little and caressed Itachi's making his grip soften. His hands slowly moved away and he turned completely towards the new arrival just outside the entrance. I moved a little awkwardly to look at surprised pale eyes looking at me. Why is Neji looking for Itachi? I notice him frown and turned to glare at the raven. "Tsunade-Sama asks for you." He said keeping his voice in line.

Itachi nodded, turned to me and smiled. "See you around Shika-chan." My eyebrow twitched but I obligated my self to smile. That asshole calling me that in front of…Neji. The Hyuuga was glaring at Itachi like he could kill him with his eyes. Itachi straightened and walked away, passing Neji. The tension when their eyes met was enough to almost push me off the balcony.

I felt so awkward. Neji turned to look at me and when our eyes met, I turned away. I heard him take a step, my heart jumped. I turned to him with wide eyes when he cupped my cheek. "Neji." I said warningly.

"I just wanted to apologize. I should never make you do something you don't want to." He said silently. I nodded taking a step back when he got closer. I touched with my back the metal bars. My heart speeded. Neji frowned when he noticed me doing this. "Don't be afraid of me."

"I'm not."

"Then stop moving away from me."

"Neji." I stare directly at his eyes. Why does he have to do this?

He looked away and put his two hands on the metal bars behind me on each side of my waist. "I was saying the truth."

I frown. _What is he talking about?_

"When I said that I was not going to give you up easily." My eyes widened. "But this time, I'll do it the right way."

I turned away feeling Neji's eyes burning deep in to my eyes. He leaned down and kissed my cheek, making me close my eyes. "I love you." He said.

He leaned away from me. "Would you give me the chance to redeem my self?" He asked.

_Why? WHY? Why does he have to do this?! I told him that I love Sasuke! Why does he has to do this to me?! Why does everything have to so…ugh fucking bothersome! What am I suppose to say now? Sure you can keep trying but I still love Sasuke that is currently evading my air that I breath in and his older brother just wants to make everything a fucking greater mess! I hate this! Damn it all!_

"Shika?"

I shook my head. "It's not my decision to make. My brain has nothing to say and my heart would explode anything."

Neji frowned. He was about to speak again when Itachi called him. He glared at the raven. "You and Shika-chan are requested."

Neji nodded. I walked around him before he could give me the message. I'm not deaf after all. He followed me without saying anything. Itachi smiled at me but I just ignored it and kept walking. He walked beside me, which granted a low growl from behind and soon Neji was on my other side. _I'm going to kill my self if I have to keep this up any longer. I can't stand being with them! I want to be with Sasuke and no one else!_

He stood in front of the door. The three of just stood. Why are they being so troublesome again? I rolled my eyes annoyed and pulled the door open, oh wait I didn't pull, I yanked. Tsunade glanced at me questionably and I just closed my eyes annoyed and sat on the closest couch to the Hokage, totally missing a pair of black eyes looking at me from the inside of the office. I opened my eyes noticing this and my eyes widened. Sasuke. He was standing in front of Tsunade's desk. When he saw me looking at him he turned to the Hokage. My heart ached when he did that and I lowered my gaze to the floor. It hurts to have the person you love ignore you. The only thing I want to do right now is stretch my hand and touch him. I want to feel him. He's so close, but yet so far.

Tsunade noticing the tension coughed to gain everyone's attention. We all turned to look at her.

**Tsunade's POV**

_What the hell is going on with them?! The last time I check this was a free tension zone, well except for Neji and Shika but now all four?? Oh man. They are going to hate me so much when I finish my speech. And I'm 100% sure that I'll need lots and lots of sake_. I scan them once again after gathering the scroll from the desk. _Sasuke was in the opposite corned of Shika that sat on the couch next to Neji. Itachi was standing next to Sasuke. Weird, how they seem like they don't know each other._

"Well, I called the four of you after I gathered all information I caught from Itachi's knowledge and Neji's mission he just returned from." They all nodded understanding what I said. I saw Shikamaru's eyebrow twitched and I couldn't help but smile a little. He caught on fast. "I want the four of you to go on a search to find out where the last Akatsuki is hiding."

Sasuke and Neji frowned. Shikamaru leaned his cheek on his fist and glared at the desk. Itachi stayed emotionless.

I sigh. _This is going to be harder than what I thought._

_-----------_

_**eNd Of this chapter!!**_

_**Please review! If anyone wants something to happen just say the word! Bye, bye!!**_

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	14. You’re Mine and I’m yours

**My Way Back**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**A/N: This is it!**

"Talking"

_Thinking of the POV's person_

'_Thinking'_

**Chapter 14: You're Mine and I'm yours**

Previously…

"Well, I called the four of you after I gathered all information I caught from Itachi's knowledge and Neji's mission he just returned from." They all nodded understanding what I said. I saw Shikamaru's eyebrow twitched and I couldn't help but smile a little. He caught on fast. "I want the four of you to go on a search to find out where the last Akatsuki is hiding and if he's planning anything."

Sasuke and Neji frowned. Shikamaru leaned his cheek on his fist and glared at the desk. Itachi stayed emotionless.

I sigh. _This is going to be harder than what I thought._ I take out a scroll and was about to throw it to Shikamaru when he shook his head with a frown._ He doesn't want to be leader?_

"I don't think I'm on my best to lead a team. You should assign someone else."

I frowned. "I think I'm quite capable of knowing who should be the leader."

"And I'm telling that for many reasons you should think otherwise."

"I'm the Hokage. I get to choose."

"If you want to make the right choice, than don't pick me." Shikamaru's voice was starting to sound annoyed. _Annoyed at me!? I'm the freaking Hokage you little squirt! Ugh! But if he says that he's not up for it, I guess I can't make him or can I? Nah._

"Fine." I said releasing a sigh.

**NO POV**

'_Finally. Troublesome woman. If I were the leader I can assure you when it's time to divide in two groups I will jump on Sasuke like Christmas on July.' _Shikamaru thought sighing and leaning back on the couch.

"Ok then. The leader will be…" Tsunade glanced at the three men in front of her. She felt a sweat falling down her temples. She couldn't understand why is choosing a leader so hard. In this moment she curse the moment she let Shikamaru off the hook.

"I can-" Itachi and Neji turned to each other. Itachi with an emotionless face and Neji glaring at the raven.

'_They are not going to be leaders. That only leaves. Oh man!' Tsunade thought sighing again._

"Sasuke. You're the team leader in _this_ mission."

Sasuke frowned a little but accepted the scroll. No body in the room heard Shikamaru groan and bury his dace on a pillow. '_Now there's no way I'm getting to be even close to him.'_

"Ok then. Neji and Itachi have the extra information that isn't inside the scroll. Be careful. The four of you. Now you leave now after gathering your things. Dismiss!" Tsunade yelled. Three of them disappeared and one gloomy, lazy ninja stayed behind. Tsunade turned to him. He was glaring at her.

"How can you make a team consisted in two Uchiha's that were once trying to kill each other, a Hyuuga that is in a 'don't mess me' time and a Nara that feels like shit because the person he loves is ignoring him!? And to top it all up he's in my team!"

"You like-wait didn't you sat you were dumped a few weks ago? Neji isn't ignoring you." Tsunade said with a frown.

Shikamaru scowled. "Oh. Sasuke or Itachi?"

Shikamaru growled. "Sasuke. That would explain the side glances." The Hokage said leaning on her hand. "So he's ignoring you. Why is that?"

"Itachi." The Nara whispered looking down.

"Oh. He found out before you could tell him?"

Shikamaru nodded.

"And how do feel about that?"

Shika glared at the Hokage laughing her ass off. "S-sorry. I just had to say it. It made me feel like a real psychologist."

"Hn. I need to leave." Shika said standing up.

The Hokage nodded. "Don't worry Shikamaru. Everything will end just fine. Just hold on." She encouraged with a smile.

"Whatever…troublesome, crazy, old Hokage." He mumbled before he transported, missing by just an inch a sake bottle that broke in to many little pieces when it hit the far wall.

"What happened?" Shizune entered panicked through the door.

"…Nothing?" Tsunade said.

Shizune frowned and turned around to leave when she saw the bottle of Sake and turned to glare at the Hokage. "I knew it!" He pointed a finger to the blonde. "You are hiding bottles of Sake! You said you weren't going to drink during the job! Give me the bottles!"

"Nooooo!"

------------

---Konoha gates---

"Where's Shika-chan?" Itachi asked looking around, ignoring the two glares he was getting.

"I'm here." Shikamaru appeared with a bored face and eyes close behind them in the entrance.

"Hn. Let's go then." Sasuke said, speeding ahead.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and shook his head. '_This is going to be hassle.'_ The three ran after the Uchiha.

**Shika's PoV**

_This is getting ridiculous! He's even avoiding me during a mission. He hasn't given me orders and it's starting to piss me off! The damn bastard!_ I had a scowl on my face while I jumped from branch to branch. I was starring at Sasuke's jumping back. I could feel Itachi jumping beside me on my right and Neji on my left. _That's another annoying thing. Itachi is doing it on purpose. He knows Sasuke is mad and avoiding me, so he thinks Neji will win me over, then he would have to deal with the fact that Neji is taken. He's just using me until Sasuke decides to stop ignoring me, and if he ever stops ignoring me._ I sighed. _I still don't understand why is he so mad at me? And why is he talking with Itachi and not me? I don't want to believe it but I think I'm jealous of Itachi._

_This is idiotic. Sasuke goes after Itachi, Itachi goes for Neji, Neji goes for me and I go for Sasuke!_ I frowned again. _I hope Sasuke and Itachi don't like incest. _My frown deepened._ They better not because Sasuke is mi-_ I stopped my self before I could think that. _I can't believe I was going o call ownership over Sasuke like that. Am I really that in to him? Do I want him that badly as to call him mine in my thoughts? Like a possessive stalker?_ I shook my head. _No. I will not stand as low as to that of a stalker. I'll just try my best to ignore him back and soon I'll get used to it. Then I'll find someone that loves me and will never ignore me. I'm eliminating Neji and Itachi from that list. I have a feeling that they'll eventually forget about Sasuke and I and screw each other in the nearest _and_ strongest tree. The sexual tension between them is obvious to my eyes and what an eye sore it is._

Sasuke signaled us to stop. We all stopped in a branch. Itachi was on my left, Sasuke on my front and Neji on my right. _Ok. I feel awkward and small._ I gulp a little and looked up to the younger raven. He had his sharingan on, as well as Itachi. Neji had his bloodline and once again I feel like the odd ball.

"No one in the next twenty miles." Neji said.

Sasuke nodded to what Neji said and turned to his brother. "Itachi?" He asked.

"This is definitely the place. Neji check underground."

Neji frowned at the command but did as he was told. His eyes narrowed. "There's quite some few down there, but I see no entrance any place close to here." He said.

"It most be hidden, this was where he stopped and disappeared." Itachi said.

"Ok then. Let's split in two teams."

"I'll go with Shika." Neji said rapidly, starring at Sasuke.

Sasuke growled. "No." He said angrily. "He goes with Ita-" He stopped when he turned to see Itachi. I glanced at the older male, smiling at me like he won something. "He goes with me." Sasuke said after a while.

"What?" Surprisingly the three of us sounded like one when we said this at the same time.

_He wants me to go with him? Why? Is he really using tactics or he just bashed my name?_

"No." Neji said shaking his head.

Sasuke glared at the Hyuuga. "I'm the leader. Follow my orders. Now move!" He grabbed my arm and pulled me to the north's direction while Itachi and Neji went south.

I felt a blush forming in my face when I noticed that Sasuke hasn't let go of my hand. _It feels so nice to have him touch me. He's so warm and his hands are so soft. _I rolled my eyes when I noticed what I was thinking. _I'm acting like a girl. Tch. Troublesome._

"…Sasuke?" I called at the raven, but he just kept running while scanning the place. His grip did tightened a bit, but I wasn't sure if it was unconsciously or if he did it on purpose. I frowned a little and tryed again but a little more louder. "Sasuke." Still nothing.

_This is getting ridiculous. My hand is getting numb in Sasuke's grip. If he keeps this up he will hurt my wrist. The idiot!_ I tried to pull my hand away but he just tightened his grip and accelerated his speed, I almost couldn't keep up. I cringed when his grip tightened once again and this time I hissed in pain. My eyes glared at the back and I stopped abruptly in a branch, but I was not enough to hold back Sasuke so ended up following again. _What the hell is wrong with him?!_

"Sasuke stop!" I yelled growling. I grabbed a kunai from my pocket. _Desperate times, call for desperate measures. _I jumped a head of him and attempted a clean cut on his upped arm, but before that happened he pulled my hand and slammed me to a wall.

"Ugh!" A gasped when my back hit the rough material, and hissed in pain when he grabbed my hand and pushed it behind my back in an uncomfortable angle. "Sasu-agh!" Sasuke pushed his body against mine. I tried to push him off with my free hand, but as soon as my hand touched his shoulder he grabbed it and slammed it on top of my head on the tree. "Ung…"

I looked up glaring at Sasuke. "What are you doing?!" I yelled.

His face was emotionless and only inches away from mine. I could smell him and feel his breath on my face. His grip on both my hands were extremely painful. "Sasuke-"

"Shut up." He hissed. He clenched his jaw and closed his eyes, sighing in frustration. He opened his obsidian eyes locking with my brown ones. _Why is he acting like this?_ I made sure to keep quiet. He obviously wants to tell me something and he hates to be interrupted.

His features were still strong and the proximity was overwhelming. The urge to just kiss him was so big, and his body pressed against mine isn't helping my situation either. My breathing hitched and I turned away from his burning gaze. I felt him lean to my ear. I shuddered when I felt his lips press against my ear, his forehead on my head's side. I closed my eyes when I felt his warm breath on my ear and neck. _Does he know what he's doing to me?_

"Do you even know what you do to me?" Sasuke asked, making my eyes widened. "I want you so much." He breathed in my neck, making he blush and shudder. "Why do you keep making me feel like this?" He asked leaning back to look at me. He left my hand on my back go and pulled in front of me. He cupped my cheek and turned me to look at him. "Do you love me?"

My eyes widened and my heart stopped. I nodded slowly. "I do." I say softly.

He smiled. "Really?" He asked caressing my cheek tenderly. I nodded.

"I love more than anything." I say, making my eyes water. I blink them away and leaned up and crash my lips to his. His eyes widened but then returned the kiss with passion. He pressed me to the tree, letting go of my hand on top of my head. My hands went around his neck. He licked my lower lip teasingly, asking for entrance. I opened my lips without hesitation. I pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. We moaned in to the kiss when our groins touched. _This feels so good._

His hands tailed my side to my thighs. He grabbed them tightly and raised them to his waist, making me balance between the tree and his body. I moan and arched my body when he grinded hard against me. He leaned to my neck and started to suck, bite and nibble. I closed my eyes tightly as I lost my self in pleasure. Sasuke kept grinding, sucking my neck. He soon started to take my vest off. I left him do it while I controlled my breath. He took my shirts. I groaned a little when my naked back touched the rough tree. My eyes went directly at Sasuke when he also took his shirt off, exposing his broad shoulder and hard torso. I started to buck my hips. _I need release now_!

He chuckled at my eagerness and started to kiss my neck and my cheek, making me moan. My hand went to his hair and I yanked his head up and kissed him again, sticking my tongue down his throat. He moaned in the kiss and he started to take my belt and pants off with my boxers. I gasped in the kiss when the cols air with my body. He leaned back from the kiss and started to kiss my chest again and staying on my left nipple. My body arched with the sensation of his lip nibbling on my nipple. _So…fucking good._ I closed my eyes, feeling hot with sweat covering our bodies. _I want this. I want this now!_

"Sasuke!" He looked up, his eyes glinting with lust. He licked his lip. "I want you…know, please."

"Impatient?" He asked licking my lips.

My eyes closed tightly and I growled.

"My member fucking hurts. My body feels like it is going to melt, my heart is almost exploding and it is really hard to breath. I want my release. Know!" I yelled frustrated.

He blinked a couple of times, then smirked. "My pleasure." He leaned back a little and with a hand he lowered his pants to his ankles. He grabbed both my cheeks and massaged them. He raised a hand and showed me three fingers. I stared at them for a while until I grabbed them with my hands and start sucking the digits, making sure to coats it with my saliva. Sasuke groaned and I looked up to look at him looking at me. He took the fingers out and kissed me deeply. Our tongues met once again. His three fingers went to my entrance and inserted one finger. I moaned in pain and pleasure. Sasuke kissed my cheek and neck. I turned to his eyes as he started to thrust his finger in and out. He inserted a second digit, making me moan again, this time Sasuke started sucking my right nipple. He made scissoring movements, than entered the third finger. I jerk a little and my hands went to grab his shoulder blades tightly. I closed my eyes and bit my lip as the three fingers moved and stretch me out. Sasuke kissed my lips and opened my eyes. He was smiling.

"Ready?"

"Yes." I said shuddering when he took his fingers out. He positioned him self. His hands went to hold my hips on place. Our eyes locked and our lips met when his member was thrust inside me. My cries of pain and pleasure were swallowed by the deep passionate kiss. My hands grip tightened on Sasuke's shoulder as he started to thrust his member in and out. My eyes watered a little. _His…bigger than Neji._ A tear fell and Sauke licked it and stopped his thrusts. My eyes opened confused at why he stopped.

"Why are you crying?" He asked confused, hurt and a little angry.

I shook my head. "It hurts…a little."

His eyes softened. "I'm sorry." He said kissing my cheek and then my lips. "I'll go slower." He said softly.

"No. Keep this up. I wasn't this."

He hesitated a little but then nodded. He kissed me deeply and started to thrust in and out, faster, harder, and deeper. One of his hands went to my member and started to pump it. I couldn't concentrate on the kiss and the pleasure was so much my eyes went to the back of my head. My body arched stopping the kiss and let a loud moan of Sasuke's name out. Sasuke groaned when he heard me yell his name like that and came inside me, yelling my name. Our pants contradicted their selves as our front touched each other. Sasuke kneeled down to the ground; pulling me on to his lap he hugged me. I leaned my head on his shoulder and sighed. "I love you so much Sasuke. I dream you are mine and mine alone." I whispered hugging him.

He smiled. "I'm yours, and you are mine." He said kissing my neck.

"…Good, because it's too troublesome to think about you without having you." I said closing my eyes with a smile.

He chuckled.

"Sasuke?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm tired."

"…"Sasuke sighed. "We have a mission remember?"

"Too troublesome."

"Come on." He said trying to pull me off of him but I didn't let go, if anything my thighs got tighter around his waist and my arms on his neck.

"On one condition." I said smiling to my self.

"And what is that?"

"Cary me." I said in a moaning voice. I felt him blush a little. I smiled a little, kissed his neck and nuzzle on his neck. "Kidding. Just wait for a moment."

He released a sigh and kissed my shoulder. We were there silently hugging each other in the round for a couple of miutes when we heard something surprising for Sasuke, but for me it was something I knew would happen.

"Itachi!" It was loud and it was lace in passion, a really exotic moan for my ears. Definitely Neji.

"What the fuck?" Sasuke said surprised. I smirked and turned to look at his beautiful face. He looked at me confused. I jumped a little, making Sasuke groan and grab my waist to stop my movements.

"Sasuke." I whined.

He bit his lip as he watched me confusedly. "I'm horny now." I said.

His eyes widened. "You knew?"

He's asking about Itachi and Neji. "It was bound to happen." I said with a shrug.

He chuckled. "I guess this mission is a complete failure."

I smirked again and pushed him on his back on the ground and grinded on him. He moaned. I leaned down to his ear, his hands coming to my back. I licked his ear, enjoying the shiver he got from it, and whispered. "Not completely." I leaned back and kissed him.

_You have helped me up when I was down. You have cleaned my tears when I cried. You kissed my heart when it broke and you gave me the direction for my way back. My way back to happiness. My way back to love and My way back to my true love. My way back to you._

_Sasuke Uchiha. You are mine and I am yours. Forever. No matter how troublesome it is._

_------------_

_-FIN-_

_REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_This is the end of my way back. If you want more than review and I'll comply if enough of you want it. Thank you so much to all of you that reviewed this story until the end. You guys are awesome! I love you all! ^^_


End file.
